Reaper
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Every time it happens, it becomes more painful. Every time it happens, it becomes harder to live. Every time I'm reborn, I become less cautious. (Rated T because I might step over some boundaries. Updates every week)
1. Chapter 1

"WindClan attack", the large tom yowled. Quickly the cats ran into battle with claws slashing and teeth bared. The she-cat's pale grey pelt shined in the moonlight glistening with blood and sweat. With her claws extended she slashed at every ShadowClan warrior that crossed her path. She could feel the sting of claws as they ripped through her pelt. She felt the blood roar through her ears and her heart pump with a new energy every second. As the warriors fought a queen was going to give birth. While her kits came the end was coming near for many warriors in the deadly battle. The leader of WindClan, Featherstar, was pinned down by the ShadowClan deputy, Cedarpelt. The deputy raised her paw with claws unsheathed then tried to bring it down on Featherstar.

"No", the WindClan she-cat said as she launched herself over to Cedarpelt. Instantly the two warriors were in a fight clawing and hissing at each other. The WindClan cat clawed and scared the sides of Cedarpelt trying to get her to retreat but, little did she know her last breath was coming soon. The ShadowClan she-cat snapped at the WindClan warrior aiming for her paws. As the deputy continued to snap her jaws they caught on to the WindClan cat's neck. Slowly Cedarpelts' grip got tighter and tighter slowly choking the warrior. _It's ok I'll have many other chances_, were her last thoughts as that warrior. She appeared in StarClan as normal but, something was different, something _felt _different. She looked at the starry cats in front of her as she waited to be sent back.

"What's taking so long", she asked impatiently. She twitched her whiskers as she waited for a reply. Finally a large starry tom stepped out followed by three she-cat and three other toms.

"Hello Sky, Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Grey Wing, and Turtle Tail. I'm ready to go back. Now when can I?" Each of the cats looked at each other then Thunder nodded.

"Well we have to tell you something important. You have one more chance." The WindClan cat looked both confused and worried.

"W-What do you mean", she asked nervously.

"We mean this last life is and will be your last chance understand?"

"W-What b-b-but why?!"

"We have seen what you're doing with them and now you have only one chance. Half of your lives were good the other half were bad. This is your last chance at life this will determen weather you shall go to the Dark Forest or StarClan." The WindClan cat stood in shock as Thunder touched noses with her. All of the sudden she was engulfed in a blinding light.

The ThunderClan queen had given birth to three healthy kits; two toms one she-cat. She sighed as she gazed lovingly at them. Her mate walked in out of breath and happy.

"Here Cloudsong I brought you a sparrow in case you were hungry." Cloudsong nodded to her mate, Thorntail, greatfully.

"They're so beautiful just like you", Thorntail purred to his mate.

"Shall we name them Thorntail?" The brown tom nodded.

"The biggest tom should be Otterkit." Cloudsong nodded in agreement.

"Then the other tom should be Mudkit I honor of his brown pelt. Finally the she-cat will be Emberkit in honor of my mother."

"Perfect names Cloudsong. I have to go but, I'll see you later. Good bye Cloudsong I love you." The queen smiled at her mate then fell asleep.

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Goldenstar- Dark golden tom with white paws, ear tips, and tail

**Deputy: **Doveleap- Pale grey she-cat with golden eyes and black paws, tail tip, and ears

**Medicine cat:** Bluewhisker- Dark grey-blue tom with pale green eyes

**Warriors:**

Thorntail- Dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes

************ Apprentice- Minnowpaw

Antclaw- Dark brown-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Rabbitstep- White tom with green eyes

Brindlefur- Pretty brown brindled she-cat with bright green eyes

Echofrost- Pale grey she-cat with white underbelly and chest

************ Apprentice- Bramblepaw

Leafcloud- Pale brown tabby she-cat with white specks

************ Apprentice- Featherpaw

Littleheart- Cream tom with blue eyes

Talonstrike- Pale brown tom with gold-orange eyes

Goosefang- Dark grey tom with paler flecks

Mousestep- Pale dusty tom with amber eyes

Yellowtooth- Dark sandy tom with darker stripes

Toadheart- Black and white tom with pale amber eyes

Pebblewing- Dark brown and grey she-cat with

**Apprentices:**

Minnowpaw- Grey and brown tom with blue eyes

Featherpaw- Pretty pale grey tabby she-cat with soft white paws and fiery golden eyes

Bramblepaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Cloudsong- White she-cat with pale amber eyes Mate: Thorntail

Kits: Otterkit(Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Mudkit(Pale brown tom with white flecks and orange eyes), Emberkit(Dark grey with white chest and underbelly also has black tipped ears and tail tip)

Silverfawn- Silver she-cat with white spots and amber eyes Mate: Antclaw

Expecting

**Elders: **

Embertail- Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Smallstorm- Dark grey almost black tom with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Vulturestar- Pale red-sandy tom with blue eye

**Deputy: **Cedarpelt- Pale sandy she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Halfear- Dark brown she-cat with half an ear missing

**Warriors:**

Breezesong- Black she-cat with golden eyes

Ivystep- Grey and white she-cat with orange eyes

Lichenfur- Pale brown tom with white spots and blue eyes

Flintwing- White she-cat with green eyes and grey paws

Beetlepelt- Black tom with golden eyes

Thistlewing- Pale grey she-cat with black paws, underbelly, and chest

Frogtail- Brown tom with fiery orange eyes

************ Apprentice- Applepaw

Mottlepelt- Grey mottled tom with

Oliveclaw- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Briarstorm- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Weedfur- Black tom with messy fur and dark blue eyes

Sandtail- Pale sandy tabby tom with blue eyes

Pearheart- Brown she-cat with golden eyes

Ratwhisker- Dark grey tom with

************ Apprentice- Patchpaw

Tawnyfrost- Tawny she-cat with white spots

Mothscar- Ginger she-cat with scars all over her body

Fennelclaw- Pale tan tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Patchpaw- White tom with dark grey patches

Applepaw- Pale gold-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Softwhisker- Pale grey she-cat with white paws Mate: Mottlepelt

Expecting

**Elders: **

Swiftheart- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderflight- Clack tom with dark brown legs

Ryefoot- Pale sandy brown tom with golden eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Reedstar- Brown tom with black paws

**Deputy: **Webfang- Dark black tom with grey spots

**Medicine cat:** Volewhisker- Tan tom with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Wetclaw- Dark grey almost black mottled tom

Snakefur- Dark brown-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Fishleap- White tom with green eyes

Spottedfoot- Brown brindled she-cat with bright green eyes

Frostwhisker- Pale grey she-cat with white flecks

Minnowheart- Grey-brown tom with dark, faded stripes on his legs

Mintfeather- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Tanglefur- Sandy tom with green eyes

Twigleap- Dark brown tom with white muzzle, chest, and tail tip

************ Apprentice- Streampaw

Creekwing- Brown tabby she-cat with paler underbelly and chest

Vixenheart- Dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Shellnose- Grey and white tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Seedclaw- Pale brownish-grey she-cat with

**Apprentices:**

Streampaw- Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Poppysong- Calico and white she-cat with green eyes Mate: Reedstar

Kits: Stonekit(Dark grey tom with blue eyes) and Lilykit(Calico and white she-cat with green eyes)

Sageheart- Pretty black she-cat with silvery muzzle, paws, and ears Mate: Wetclaw

Kit: Mallowkit(Black she-cat with silver paws)

Beechtail- White she-cat with orange eyes Mate: Tanglefur

Expecting

**Elders: **

Skywhisker- Grey she-cat with white flecks

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Featherstar- Pale grey she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

**Deputy: **Sleetfeather- Pale grey she-cat with orange eyes

**Medicine cat:** Redberry- Dark red-ginger she-cat with green eyes

************ Apprentice- Snowpaw

**Warriors:**

Blizzardsong- Pretty grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hareclaw- White tom with golden eyes

************ Apprentice- Morningpaw

Crow-whisker- Black mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Dewfeather- Pale grey tom with darker flecks and blue-green eyes

Spottedfur- White she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

Cherrypelt- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Cloverwing- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

************ Apprentice- Fernpaw

Nightclaw- Black tom with orange eyes

Willowheart- Pale grey she-cat with darker, faded stripes

************ Apprentice- Sharp-paw

Ferretfoot- Grey tom with amber eyes

Frecklepelt- Brown she-cat with darker flecks and lighter paws

Petalheart- White she-cat with pale grey paws, ears, and tail tip

Grasstail- Tan tom with darker paws and tail

************ Apprentice- Meadowpaw

Dustwing- Dusty brown she-cat with

Adderspot- Dark brown tom with black spots

**Apprentices:**

Meadowpaw- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Morningpaw- Pale sandy she-cat wit green eyes

Snowpaw- White tom with black tail and ear tips

Fernpaw- Grey she-cat with orange eyes

Sharp-paw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Galecloud- Honey-brown tabby she-cat with white flecks Mate: Hareclaw

Expecting

**Elders: **

Shrewtail- Brown tom with lighter paws

Bumblewhisker- Grey tom with black stripes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Ben- Black tom with brown eyes

Nikki- Pale golden tom with blue eyes

Blaze- Dark golden she-cat with green eyes

Russet- Dark russet she-cat with white paws

Rye- Pale brown tom with blue eyes

Timber- Brown she-cat with black paws

**AN: I do not own this idea. This idea belongs to Spottedeyes. Also I don't own the idea for Warriors and the clans. Erin Hunter does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Like I said in the last chapter the idea belongs to Spottedeyes and Warrior belongs to the Erins. Now time for review reply's.**

**Frozenstream of OakClan: Thanks! **

**Spottedeyes: I'm glad you like it. **

**Sky of Stars: Thanks for the advice! I'll be sure to do that in this chapter.**

**Elysian Phosphorescence: Thanks for the review!**

Emberkit blinked her eyes open her eyes and gazed around the nursery. She sighed and looked at her mother, Cloudsong, then walked around patiently.

"Cloudsong", she whispered, "Can I go outside?" The white she-cat yawned.

"Wait for your brothers to wake up Emberkit please", he mother asked sleepily. The she-cat flicked her tail in annoyance. She's been through the same thing over and over again from her many past lives. She sighed and waited near the entrance waiting for Mudkit and Otterkit to get up. The young cat licked her grey fur then laid down. She was extremely board as she waited for her brothers to get up. Finally after what felt like forever Mudkit and Otterkit got up.

"Come on Emberkit let's go explore", Mudkit asked excitedly. Otterkit was already out of the nursery ready to see the ThunderClan camp. Emberkit sighed and padded around to see what had changed since the last time she was at the ThunderClan camp.

"Come on and hurry up Emberkit! You're wasting time just sitting there!" Emberkit rolled her eyes then followed her older brothers into the clearing. She smiled when she saw everything was still the same. As she looked around she spotted a large tom. He was a dark brown with bright, welcoming green eyes. The tom saw Emberkit looking at him then he padded towards the kit. The young tom smiled then sat next to the grey kit.

"Hello you must be one of Cloudsongs' kits right?" Emberkit nodded her head.

"Well I'm Bramblepaw what's your name?"

"Emberkit. My name is Emberkit."

"Nice to meet you Emberkit. Anyways I'll see you later Echofrost, my mentor, is calling me. Bye see you around." Emberkit watched as Bramblepaw padded away. The kit sighed rembering her first life back in ShadowClan. Oddly enough she was also known as Emberkit. She grew up to be an apprentice and later a warrior named Emberfrost. That was her first life before she knew about her gift. That life was back when Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar, and Bramblestar were still the leaders of each clan. During that first life of hers she had become a queen. Sadly though she died during the birth of her kits. But when she entered StarClan they gave her a chance and sent her back but this time to a different clan. During Owlstars' reign she was WindClans' loyal medicine cat, Silverwhisper. After her she was a kit of RiverClan who lived until an apprentice. After her she was known as Ashkit, daughter of Cinderflame and Marshclaw of ShadowClan. She later became Ashstar and led her clan well to the end of her days. She went through many more lives until her most recent one in WindClan. With her life in WindClan she was known as Honeyflight until she was killed at the battle with ShadowClan.

"Hey that's unfair Otterkit", Mudkit yelled brining Emberkit from her memories.

"What's going on", the grey she-cat asked her brothers.

"Otterkit accidently woke up some warriors and blamed it on me."

"No you did wake them up and now you're trying to look innocent!"

"Oh yah? Well why don't you say it to my face stupid?!"

"All right I will", Otterkit said lunging at his brother. Instantly the two toms were fighting each other rolling in a warriors' way.

"Hey stop it you two", the she-cat growled. Quickly Otterkit and Mudkit stopped fighting and licked their chest fur in embarrassment.

"Good", the pale grey cat said curtly.

"So you must be Cloudsongs' litter right?" All three kits nodded their small heads.

"Yes I'm Emberkit and this is Otterkit and Mudkit."

"Nice to meet you now next time can you two fight elsewhere?"

"Yes um…what's your name?"

"Doveleap, the deputy of ThunderClan." Emberkit saw her brothers eyes get wide.

"Y-You're the deputy?! S-Sorry Doveleap we didn't mean to run into you." The older she-cat let out a deep, grumbly laugh.

"You're alright now why don't you three head to the elders den and ask them if they can tell you stories?" The three kits nodded their heads excitedly then bounded over to the elders' den. Slowly they entered the musky smelling den. In the corner were two shapes sleeping side by side, snoring loudly.

"H-Hello", Otterpaw asked nervously. Suddenly one of the resting shapes popped up then yawned.

"Who's there", the elder asked. Mudkit and Otterkit screamed while Emberkit stood silently.

"Humm what's going on?!" The elderly tom who spoke was a bit smaller than the she-cat. Quickly both elders spun around and saw the three kits.

"Why look Smallstorm its Cloudsongs' and Thorntails' kits! Come here you three and say hi", the dark grey she-cat said padding up to the kits. They tried to scamper away but failed. Otterkit, Mudkit, and

"Hello my name is Embertail and this is Smallstorm." By that time Otterkit and Mudkit had calmed down and were now listening to the raspy voice of Embertail.

"So you are Cloudsongs' kits right? Well then there is something you should know I'm Cloudsongs' mother."

"Wait that would mean you're our kin right?" The older cat nodded her head then smiled. Emberkit noticed that a few of her teeth were missing. Mudkit took a step back when he saw the gnarled fangs of the elderly cat. Emberkit saw her brother then she flicked her tail across his nose.

"So why are you here", Smallstorm asked with curiosity.

"Well", Otterkit began, "Doveleap told us that you'd tell us stories of when you were warriors." Emberkit could tell that the elders were remembering their days as warriors. She could see them smiling at each other as if they knew what story they were going to tell even though they didn't speak. They nodded to one another then Smallstorm opened his mouth to begin.

"Well long ago before ThunderCla, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan there were three others; LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. Each of these clans had a different ability…" As soon as Emberkit heard the names of LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan she knew the stories all too well. She had heard the story of the ancient clans many times and was happy to hear about them again. She smiled as the elders began their story of the legendary clans from many moons past. As they talked about their tale Emberkit slowly drifted off to a comforting sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky of Stars: Don't worry I'll be sure you can have a "taste" of what all Emberkits' lives were like. :D**

**Spottedeyes: Like I said for Sky of Stars you'll see the wrongs of her lives soon.**

**Warriors Fan12: Yes I did adopt it from her. I'm happy you like it and thanks for the reviews!**

Sunlight entered the dimly lit den. Heavy grey clouds covered the morning sky only letting grey colored light through. Slowly the grey clouds dripped water down into the camp causing the nursery to leak. The steady drips fell onto the nose of Emberkit slowly waking her from her slumber. The she-cat twitched her whiskers then padded out of the nursery. Already her brothers were at the fresh kill pile finding something to eat.

"Want to share a squirrel", she heard Otterkit ask Mudkit.

"Sure and hey maybe Emberkit can share with us too!" At the call of her name the kit looked up at her brothers. She padded over to the brown toms and sat next to them.

"You hungry", Otterkit asked his sister. The she-cat nodded her head then bit into the squirrel they had picked out. The kits ate it in silence as the clan started to move. Cloudsong padded out the nursery then headed towards her kits. As they finished up the squirrel the kits waited for their mother so they could play.

"Hello kits", Cloudsong purred lightly.

"Hi mama", Mudkit mewed happily. The white she-cat smiled then touched noses with her kit. Emberkit glanced at the camp entrance then saw the brown pelt of Thorntail, her father. The large tom smiled then padded over to his family.

"Hello', he purred, "how is everyone?"

"Good", the kits said all at once. Emberkits' father nodded his head then purred to his mate, "And how are you?"

"Also good", Cloudsong said quickly.

"So Cloudsong do you want to go hunting?" The queen nodded her head the gazed over at her kits.

"Hey your father and I will be gone for a while ok? I'm going to have Silverfawn watch you while I'm gone. I love you three see you soon", Cloudsong called over her shoulder. The small cats nodded then ran into the nursery.

"Silverfawn can you watch us", Otterkit asked.

"Of course yo-", she was cut off by a gasp of pain.

"Are you alright", Emberkit asked the young queen. Silverfawn nodded her head with pain then forced a smile. Emberkit wasn't convinced but, she went to play with her brothers anyway. After all this was her last chance to be a kit.

"What should we play?"

"I don't know but let's think about it." All three of the young cats thought for a moment. As they thought in the quiet an idea popped into Otterkits' head.

"I know how about we play battle!"

"Great idea", Mudkit piped in.

"Ok I'll be Otterstar leader of ThunderClan and you two can be Emberstar and Mudstar of the lamer clans."

"Hey that's unfair", Mudkit whined. The toms were glaring at each other as if they were arguing in their minds.

"Fine I'll be Mudstar of ShadowClan and Emberkit will be Emberstar of RiverClan." Each kit nodded in agreement then they began.

"I'll get you evil Mudstar", Otterkit yowled.

"Not if I get to you first", the other tom countered. Emberkit sat staring at her brothers. They stared at her with annoyed expressions.

"Oh what?"

"Uh Emberkit you were supposed to say "I'm Emberstar leader of RiverClan and I'll defeat you". Instead you did nothing. Come on if you really don't want to play then just tell us."

"I want to play I just didn't know when to do my part. Now I know so come on let's play then." The kits went through the same thing this time with Emberkit. By then they were prepared for "battle".

"Ok then let's fight", Otterkit announced. Instantly Mudkit pounced on Emberkit and the two were fighting. As they fought Emberkit began to remember how much she loved to battle.

"_Remember Mosspaw they won't give you a chance to think about your moves." The golden eyed apprentice looked up at her mentor._

"_But Birchfur why?" The pale sandy to shook his head._

"_I don't know Mosspaw. Remember this though RiverClan cats like to fight in the water so stay away from that." The brown spotted she-cat nodded her head then took a breath. _You've done this before don't freak out_, she told herself. Already her claws were out itching for a fight. _

"_ShadowClan attack", Fernstar, the Shadowclan leader at the time, yowled. Quickly both clans were fighting one another not one showing signs of giving up. Instantly there was blood on the white paws of Mosspaw. The she-cat slashed at every warrior she met not wanting to give up. _

"_Hello kit", a black she-cat hissed. She smelled like a fishy RiverClan cat also known as at that time the enemy. Mosspaw pounced on the apprentice who was about as old as herself quickly brining her down. Both cats got back up and clashed again._

"_What's the matter can't fight kit?" Mosspaw ignored the shellfish apprentice and kept going at her. Once more the black cat let out a laugh._

"_Like I said you can't fight! All you are is stupid." Mosspaw moved around but she then heard a splash. The brown apprentice realized that she was near water too late. The black RiverClan apprentice pushed Mosspaw in the water dragging her head under. Mosspaw struggled under the bigger she-cats grip trying to get away from the horrible smelling thing but she had no luck. Finally the brown cat gathered up all her strength and switched places with the young cat. Mosspaw stuck the she-cats' head into the water and kept it there. At first there was no major struggling from the RiverClan cat but soon she started to thrash around trying to get a breath of air. Mosspaw still held the apprentice there not will to give up. Finally the thrashing slowly stopped until there was no sign of life from the opposing cat. Mosspaw smiled then padded away back into the midst of battle. That was her first cold blooded kill. She had no remorse no regrets. She was never caught for that murder at least. _

"Ow", Mudkit yowled waking up Emberkit from her memory. The she-cat looked down and found a thick, crimson liquid on her paw. She glanced up with fear at Mudkit and saw that he had a small scratch on his side.

"M-Mudkit I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

"Why did you do that", Mudkit hissed with anger. By then Silverfawn had come out.

"What's going on here", Silverfawn asked crossly. The silver queen then glanced at Mudkit.

"What happened", she asked with a bit of shock. Emberkit stepped forward with her head bowed down.

"I-I accidently hurt him while we were fighting. M-Mudkit I'm sorry." The brown tom didn't even look at his sister. The dark grey she-cat bowed her head in sadness.

"N-Now why d-don't you go see…t-the…medicine..ca-hhhh", Silverfawn yowled in pain. Emberkit looked up in alarm. Then the small she-cat knew what was going to happen.

"Otterkit go get Bluewhisker! Mudkit go with him." The brown tom nodded and didn't ask why. He was soon followed by Mudkit who was still hurt. Bluewhisker popped out of his den with worry in his eye.

"What's wrong?!"

"I-I think I' having my kits", Silvefawn replied breathlessly. The dark blue-grey tom nodded his head then checked the she-cat.

"Bring her into the nursery", Bluewhisker called to a few nearby warriors. After that the warriors came out and the clan waited.

"What happened", Cloudsong asked after coming back from hunting.

"Silverfawn is having her kits", Emberkit replied. No one talked as they waited for the news. Finally after what seemed like forever Bluewhisker came out with a sad expression on his face.

"Three…no two kits." Cloudsong looked in confusion.

"One of them died sadly. The others are healthy though. Cloudsong make sure your kits don't bother her ok? She's been through a lot and the disturbance of kits would be the last thing she needs." The white queen nodded then repeated it to her kits. Quietly they entered the nursery careful not to wake Silverfawn. As soon as they settled in they all quickly fell asleep. Emberkit didn't have any dreams that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spottedeyes: Thanks!  
Warriors Fan12: Thanks also same with your fanfic ;)**

**Leaf of Shining Moss: Thanks! I know there are many grammar mistakes also thanks for the tip! I always thought it was on the outside. I'll fix it. **

**The Curse of Fate: Thanks also cool name.**

**Jazzystorm: Thanks for the review and I'm happy you like it so far.**

**Here's the next chapter of Reaper! I wanted to thanks everyone for the support of my story but I also want to thank Spottedeyes for the idea! Without her I wouldn't have written this piece so thanks for this Spottedeyes!**

It was four moons after Emberkit was born one after Silverfawn had her own kits. The dark grey she-cat laid outside in the sunlight which warmed her fur. To the side Otterkit, Mudkit, Creek-kit, and Grasskit, Silverfawns' kits, were playing while Cloudsong and Silverfawn watched from a far. As Emberkit rested she spotted Minnowpaw, the oldest apprentice, in a corner. She smiled at the tom then signaled him to come where she was. Reluctantly the tom came over and settled himself beside Emberkit.

"What do you want", he said flatly.

"You were sitting all alone and I though you wanted some company." Minnowpaw rolled his blue eyes.

"Well maybe I wanted to be alone kit ok? So will you stop disturbing me?" Emberkit glared at the tom and held his gaze. Minnowpaw took a step back but still held her gazed.

"Ok fine I'll sit with you", Minnowpaw said sighing. Emberkit smiled with satisfaction happy that she helped a clan mate. Both young cats watch the camp happily. Out of the corner of her eye Emberkit saw Brackenpaw. She turned her head over in his direction then smiled. The tom saw her then padded over towards her. As soon as Minowpaw saw him he began to get up.

"Um I have to go Emberkit, sorry." The dark grey she-cat sighed then welcomed Brackenpaw.

"So how are you", the golden tom asked.

"Good", she replied merrily. The day was calming and warm almost perfect. There were a few white fluffy clouds in the light blue sky. The birds were singing their happy song and the clan was resting.

"So Emberkit do you want anything", Brackenheart asked.

"Yes maybe a squirrel if there is one." Brackenpaw nodded his head then got up to get a squirrel for the two share. Quickly the golden apprentice came back with a good sized squirrel in his jaws. Emberkit dipped her head in thanks then the two began to eat the prey. As they ate Emberkit had a strange feeling that something big was going to happen soon. Weather it was good or bad she didn't know. The other kits still played with each other and everything seemed normal but it wasn't. Quickly the beautiful day was ruined by a russet beast. It was massive with beating eyes. The horrible animal was a fox. Time seemed to slow down as the fox entered the camp. Creek-kit, Mudkit, Otterkit, and Grasskit screamed and tried to scramble away.

"Emberkit move," she heard Brakenpaw yowled. Emberkit moved scrambling into the nursery trying to avoid the commotion. She looked through the entrance and saw Otterkit and Mudkit still in place paralyzed with fear. Emberkit raced out to him as the fox approached. All three kits cowered with fear as they waited for death to take them. _Oh StarClan I haven't even showed you what I can do yet, _Emberkit thought with fear. All of the sudden out of the corner of her eye Emberkit saw a flash of white. It was Cloudsong. The queen fought with the savage animal clawing at its face and back. While she did that the fox snapped at her legs while trying to get her off. The fox finally through Cloudsong off. The she-cat hit the side of the wall with a loud 'crack' then she laid unmoving. Soon more warriors entered the camp and they drove the beast off.

"Is everyone ok," Goldenstar asked.

"Yes but where is…Cloudsong," Thorntail yowled running up to his mates' side. The white she-cat was blood covered and not breathing.

"Cloudsong," Thorntail cried. Tears began to pour down his face. Out of shock and fear the kits padded up to their father.

"T-Thorntail why isn't she breathing", Otterkit asked with fear in his squeaky voice.

"N-No…no! Why StarClan why," Emberkits' father didn't answer her brother for he was too busy grieving for his fallen mate.

"W-W-What happened," Throntail asked between sobs. Mudkit took a nervous step forward then looked at his father with sadden eyes.

"F-Father I-I was frozen in place with fear. O-Otterkit and Emberkit tried to help me to my paws but I wouldn't move. T-T-The fox came for us and…and…and Cloudsong jumped in the way. She fought it and it killed her." Mudkit then ran into the tabby toms' brown fur shouting out apologizes. Emberkit expected to see a comforting glow in her fathers' eyes but instead they were as cold as snow. The tom angrily glared at his kits the shook his head.

"How could you," he hissed quietly.

"How could you let your mother die?! You ignorant kits! How could let her die like that," by then Thornclaw was in a mess of tears. He was shaking uncontrollably and pawing at the ground. The tom got up, turned tail, and left his kits sitting shocked, shaken, afraid, and lonely. The camp was silent for a few moments before Doveleap spoke up.

"Give him time to recover ok. I'm sure he's just dealing with the loss of his mate. He really loved her you know. Why don't you go sleep with Silverfawn. I'm sure she'll like to have you three around."

"No," Emberkit said.

"I want to hold vigil for Cloudsong. She was my mother and I lost her!" The she-cat began to cry and the tears were real unlike in most of her past lives. Emberkit didn't know why because, after all with all her lives she has faced so many deaths some of them even by her own paws! Yet for some reason it hurt just as much when her mother in her first life, Briarfrost, had died. Emberkit closed her eyes and she was back when her mother had died.

"_Remember Emberpaw like Blackstar said you need to add more weight to that other leg." _

"_I know mother," the pale tabby grey she-cat said flatly. She rolled her eyes then followed the brown tabby. They were heading to the training area for some practice on some battle moves. Briarfrost told Emberpaw to try and attack her like some sort of mock battle. Emberpaw did and at first she was doing great but soon she began to get sloppy. _

"_Emberpaw you want to be a warrior right?"_

"_Yes mother," she hissed with anger._

"_Well then come on and try a bit harder please."_

"_What do you mean by that?! Are you saying that I'm not giving it my all? Are you saying that I'm not fit enough to become a warrior?!" Briarfrost was taken back. _

_I-I never-"_

"_Save it I always knew you didn't care. It was always 'Bluepaw this' and 'Bluepaw that'. You never cared about me!" The grey she-cat began to storm off._

"_Emberpaw stop!"_

"_As if it's already too late Briarfrost."_

"_No I really mean stop!"_

"_Whatever all you want is for me to-," the apprentice gazed down at her paws and saw an adder. Emberpaw screamed as the snake prepared to strike. She was frozen in place with fear. The apprentice thought her life would end there so she prepared to feel a stinging pain. Before the snake could harm her she felt something push her then she heard a pain-filled cry. She opened her eyes then saw the adder move away. Then she looked down and saw the crumpled figure of Briarfrost._

"_Mother", she yelled tears began to poor from her blue eyes._

"_D-Don't cry Emberpaw I'll be watching you._

"_I'm so sorry t-this is all my fault mother. I'm oh so sorry."_

"_Shush, shush don't cry my kit. I love you ok. Tell B-B-Bluepaw a-and your f-f-f-father that too o…-ok?" Emberpaw shook her head then cried into Briarfrosts' fur. The brown and white she-cat was dead the poison killed her almost instantly. Later they held a vigil for the fallen warrior and a few moons later they got their warrior names. Emberpaw asked to be called Emberfrost in honor of her mother and soon both apprentices became warriors; Blueheart and Emberfrost._

Emberkit felt a sharp jab at her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Brackenpaw standing in front of her.

"It's time," was his only words. Emberkit nodded then watched as the elders dragged the fallen queens' body out of camp. She glanced over at her father who only met her with his cold, glassy orange eyes. After a while Emberkit stopped staring then looked back at the camp entrance. The funny thing was the day was normal. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping their merry songs. Emberkit wanted to scream at them and tell them to stop. She wanted a storm to come so it'd be like a proper sad day and yet she kept it bottled up inside refusing to let it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spottedeyes: Thanks for the review. **

**Blackclaw: Thank you! I' happy you like it so far.**

**Leopardfire892: Thanks for the review! Yah I know that now but, it's a hard habit for me to break out of! Anyways I hope I did better with this chapter.**

**Starry-Lightening: Thank you I'm happy you like it! Also what does a betareader do? **

**Amberflame805: Thanks for the review! I'm happy you are liking the story too. **

**Jazzystorm: Don't worry I will. Remember updates every Saturday. **

**A/N: I do not own this idea Spottedeyes does. I do not the idea for Warriors(Although I wish I did) the Erins do. Also I've changed Bramblepaws' name to Brackenpaw. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. To me the end seems kind of rushed sorry about that :/. Ok if you don't like gay couples stop at "Ok we're here" because there is one. I'm not gay myself this is a tribute to someone. Read at your own risk you have been warned.**

Today was the big day. They each have been waiting for six moons now for this moment. They were now one step closer to becoming warriors. The broad tom stood on the highrock and gazed down at his warriors.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Everyone gathered knowing what that day was. Emberkit took a shaky deep breath and waited. She glanced at her brothers then blinked her eyes; she was ready.

"Today we make three kits into warriors. Otterkit, Emberkit, and Mudkit each of you have reached the age of six moons. Otterkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Otterpaw. Your mentor will be Rabbitstep. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

"Rabbitstep you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Embertail, and you have shown yourself to be brave and very skillful. You will be the mentor of Otterpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to him. Emberkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Emberpaw. Your mentor will be Pebblewing. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you."

"Pebblewing you are ready to take on your first apprentice. Although you are young you have received excellent training from Antclaw. You have shown yourself to be intelligent and skillful. You will be the mentor of Emberpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to her. Mudkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Doveleap. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you."

"Doveleap you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Smallstorm, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and caring. You will be the mentor of Mudpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to him." Everyone cheered the names of the new apprentices, at least all expect for Thorntail. Emberpaw felt a pang of hurt but ignored it. Newly named Emberpaw looked up at her mentor with happiness and pride.

"So what are we going to do first," she asked excitedly. She had been through this many times before and yet she was so excited. Emberpaw's mentor though for a moment then opened her mouth.

"I know we can go to the Horseplace!" The apprentices' tail dropped. _Really the Horseplace_, Emberpaw thought angrily. She said a quick good bye to her brothers then let out a heavy sigh. She caught up to Pebblewing then followed her to the place she had been before many times. The two she-cats padded through the forest until they reached the moors. The green meadow seemed to stretch on forever but she knew that it really didn't. The wind blew through her fur and for once she actually missed a place she left. Emberpaw let out a long sigh while she waited for her mentor to do something.

"What are you waiting for," she questioned.

"A WindClan patrol. I mean we just can't cross on- hey here comes one now!" A breath was caught in her throat as she saw who was on the patrol. The WindClan patrol consisted of Featherstar, Sharp-paw, Willowheart, and Adderspot. Once more a pang of hurt rushed through Emberpaw's heart when she saw Adderspot. She looked at the other cats on the patrol refusing to look at the handsome brown tom.

"Hello Pebblewing who is this," Featherstar asked with a soft purr.

"This is my new apprentice, Emberpaw. Emberpaw this is Featherstar, Willowheart, Sharp-paw, and um Adderspot, right?" The black spotted tom nodded his head.

"What brings you here," Adderspot questioned.

"Well I was about to take my apprentice to meet you know who," Pebblewing replied with a giggle. Adderspot nodded his head with understanding.

"Hey we can walk you over there if you want," the grey leader offered.

"Sure," the ThunderClan warrior said gratefully. Featherstar nodded her head then they began to go. While they went to the Horesplace Adderspot fell beside Emberpaw.

"So Emberpaw right," he started awkwardly. Emberpaw nodded her head. The WindClan tom looked confused then padded closer much to Emberpaw's annoyance.

"Can you speak," he asked. Emberpaw nodded her head not looking into his eyes.

"They why don't you," he questioned. Emberpaw shrugged still not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Oh come on why don't you talk? I bet you have a nice voice." Tis time Emberpaw looked at him and their eyes met. Soft green met intense, fiery amber each refusing to look away. Adderspot sighed then looked away.

"What's wrong," Emberpaw asked finally speaking. Although she knew what was wrong with him she had to ask otherwise he'd be curious.

"Nothing really," he said letting his sentence trail off.

"Come on you can tell me," she prompted.

"I-It's just that…well I had a friend name Honeyflight who died six moons ago. S-She was one of the most wonderful, kindest she-cats I had ever known b-but she died." Instantly his warm, happy amber eyes turned dark and dull. Part of the ThunderClan apprentice wanted to tell him her secret the other part wanted to go away from him.

"How did she die," Emberpaw questioned.

"The ShadowClan deputy, Cedarpelt, killed her in battle though," he growled. Adderspot leaned over to whisper something to her.

"Please don't tell anyone this but I plan to get revenge." The tom moved away a bit then stopped. He shook his head a few times but said nothing.

"What's wrong," Emberpaw asked.

"I don't know why I'd tell you that. I mean I barely know you! I mean who would trust someone with a secret like that?!"

"Well I don't know but don't get revenge. I mean your friend, Honeyflight wouldn't want you to."

"And why is that," Adderspot asked.

"Well she wouldn't see you again in StarClan. Y-You'd be sent to the Place of No Stars if you tried to do something like that." Adderspot just walked on and for the rest of the time they didn't talk. Finally after the long walk they were at the Horseplace.

"Okay we're here," Featherstar announced to the patrol. Emberpaw padded towards her mentor and they said their good byes. Pebblewing was clearly excited about something.

"Ben, Nikki, Russet, Timber, Rye are you guys here?!" Emberpaw glanced at her mentor with curiosity. All of the sudden two cats appeared. One was pale golden while the other one was pure black.

"Hey Pebblewing," the golden tom said with a purr. The toms approached closer.

"Who is this," the black tom asked.

"This is my new apprentice, Emberpaw. Emberpaw these are my friends," Pebblewing said with a happy meow.

"If you don't mind me asking what are your names?"

"I'm Ben and this is Nikki," the black tom said. Emberpaw looked at them and tried to figure out the relation between the two toms. They couldn't be brothers because they didn't look anything alike. They couldn't be father and son because they were the same age.

"So," Emberpaw started awkwardly, "what is the relation between the two of you?" Nikki and Ben looked at each other as if deciding who should speak. Finally Nikki opened his mouth to talk.

"Well we're mates," Nikki purred with a smile. Emberpaw's jaw dropped. _Two toms being mates_, she thought, _that's weird_.

"Well um…t-that's kind of… strange." Pebblewing let out a gasp of horror, shock, and disappointment.

"Emberpaw," she hissed, "say you're sorry _right_ now!" Emberpaw looked at her paws not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

"Do it otherwise you'll have to clean out the elder's den for a _moon_!"

"S-Sorry, she said in a tiny, embarrassed voice. She glanced up at the mates an instead of seeing hate, anger, or offence she saw a smile.

"Don't worry we've been called worse." Emberpaw let out a sigh then let the friends talk.

"So where is Timber, Russet, and Rye," Pebblewing asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Oh they're fine! Russet and Rye are finally mates and they had one kit, Blaze. Timber is also doing great. She treats Blaze as if she is her own." Pebblewing smiled then followed the toms in. Emberpaw reluctantly followed her mentor into the barn. The air had a musky scent to it. As they got closer to where the other barn cats were the scent of the air began to be milkier. Finally thy approached two dark shapes.

"Ben, Nikki who was that," questioned a voice of a she-cat.

"Timber Pebblewing is here along with her new apprentice, Emberpaw." The brown she-cat padded up to the ThuderClan cats and smiled.

"How are you," she asked. Pebblewing nodded her head to show she was good. Emberpaw quickly did the same.

"Good."

"So where is Russet and Rye?"

"Up there," Timber replied as she pointed with her tail. Pebblewing curtly nodded then padded up there. Emberpaw stayed with Timber, Ben, and Nikki while her mentor talked to her friends. After a long while Pebblewing finally came down.

"WE have to go now," she told her friends who lived at the barn. They escorted the two ThunderClan she-cats out then they were on their way.

"Are we going to wait for a WindClan patrol again," Emberpaw asked nevrusly.

"Because it's so late no. Tomorrow I'll show you the rest of the territory and we'll begin our training ok?" Emberpaw nodded her head then they headed home. After Emberpaw got back her brothers were chattering away from their day. They did ask how Emberpaw's first day out was but she didn't say. As soon as she settled into her nest she slept. All she could dream about was her days with Adderspot.

**Allegiances *****update***

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Goldenstar- Dark golden tom with white paws, ear tips, and tail

**Deputy: **Doveleap- Pale grey she-cat with golden eyes and black paws, tail tip, and ears

************ Apprentice- Mudpaw

**Medicine cat:** Bluewhisker- Dark grey-blue tom with pale green eyes

**Warriors:**

Thorntail- Dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes

************ Apprentice- Minnowpaw

Antclaw- Dark brown-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Rabbitstep- White tom with green eyes

************ Apprentice- Otterpaw

Brindlefur- Pretty brown brindled she-cat with bright green eyes

Echofrost- Pale grey she-cat with white underbelly and chest

************ Apprentice- Bramblepaw

Leafcloud- Pale brown tabby she-cat with white specks

************ Apprentice- Featherpaw

Littleheart- Cream tom with blue eyes

Talonstrike- Pale brown tom with gold-orange eyes

Goosefang- Dark grey tom with paler flecks

Mousestep- Pale dusty tom with amber eyes

Yellowtooth- Dark sandy tom with darker stripes

Toadheart- Black and white tom with pale amber eyes

Pebblewing- Dark brown and grey she-cat with

************ Apprentice- Emberpaw

**Apprentices:**

Minnowpaw- Grey and brown tom with blue eyes

Featherpaw- Pretty pale grey tabby she-cat with soft white paws and fiery golden eyes

Brackenpaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Emberpaw- Dark grey with white chest and underbelly also has black tipped ears and tail tip

Otterpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mudpaw- Pale brown tom with white flecks and orange eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Silverfawn- Silver she-cat with white spots and amber eyes Mate: Antclaw

Kits: Creekit(Pale sandy-brown tabby she-cat with white paws) and Grasskit(Brown-ginger tom with blue eyes)

**Elders: **

Embertail- Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Smallstorm- Dark grey almost black tom with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Vulturestar- Pale red-sandy tom with blue eye

**Deputy: **Cedarpelt- Pale sandy she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Halfear- Dark brown she-cat with half an ear missing

**Warriors:**

Breezesong- Black she-cat with golden eyes

Ivystep- Grey and white she-cat with orange eyes

Lichenfur- Pale brown tom with white spots and blue eyes

Flintwing- White she-cat with green eyes and grey paws

Beetlepelt- Black tom with golden eyes

Thistlewing- Pale grey she-cat with black paws, underbelly, and chest

Frogtail- Brown tom with fiery orange eyes

************ Apprentice- Applepaw

Mottlepelt- Grey mottled tom with

Oliveclaw- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Briarstorm- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Weedfur- Black tom with messy fur and dark blue eyes

Sandtail- Pale sandy tabby tom with blue eyes

Pearheart- Brown she-cat with golden eyes

Ratwhisker- Dark grey tom with

Tawnyfrost- Tawny she-cat with white spots

Mothscar- Ginger she-cat with scars all over her body

Fennelclaw- Pale tan tom with green eyes

Patchwhisker- White tom with dark grey patches

**Apprentices:**

Applepaw- Pale gold-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Softwhisker- Pale grey she-cat with white paws Mate: Mottlepelt

Expecting

**Elders: **

Swiftheart- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderflight- Clack tom with dark brown legs

Ryefoot- Pale sandy brown tom with golden eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Reedstar- Brown tom with black paws

**Deputy: **Webfang- Dark black tom with grey spots

**Medicine cat:** Volewhisker- Tan tom with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Poppysong- Calico and white she-cat with green eyes

Wetclaw- Dark grey almost black mottled tom

Snakefur- Dark brown-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Fishleap- White tom with green eyes

Brindlefoot- Brown brindled she-cat with bright green eyes

Frostwhisker- Pale grey she-cat with white flecks

Mintfeather- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Tanglefur- Sandy tom with green eyes

Twigleap- Dark brown tom with white muzzle, chest, and tail tip

************ Apprentice- Streampaw

Creekwing- Brown tabby she-cat with paler underbelly and chest

Vixenheart- Dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Shellnose- Grey and white tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Seedclaw- Pale brownish-grey she-cat with

**Apprentices:**

Streampaw- Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw- Dark grey tom with blue eyes

Lilypaw- Calico and white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Sageheart- Pretty black she-cat with silvery muzzle, paws, and ears Mate: Wetclaw

Kit: Mallowkit(Black she-cat with silver paws)

Beechtail- White she-cat with orange eyes Mate: Tanglefur

Kits: Tansykit(White she-cat with sandy patches) and Treekit(Brown she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders: **

Skywhisker- Grey she-cat with white flecks

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Featherstar- Pale grey she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

**Deputy: **Sleetfeather- Pale grey she-cat with orange eyes

**Medicine cat:** Redberry- Dark red-ginger she-cat with green eyes

************ Apprentice- Snowpaw

**Warriors:**

Blizzardsong- Pretty grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hareclaw- White tom with golden eyes

************ Apprentice- Morningpaw

Crow-whisker- Black mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Dewfeather- Pale grey tom with darker flecks and blue-green eyes

Cherrypelt- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Cloverwing- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

************ Apprentice- Fernpaw

Nightclaw- Black tom with orange eyes

Willowheart- Pale grey she-cat with darker, faded stripes

************ Apprentice- Sharp-paw

Ferretfoot- Grey tom with amber eyes

Frecklefur- Brown she-cat with darker flecks and lighter paws

Petalheart- White she-cat with pale grey paws, ears, and tail tip

Grasstail- Tan tom with darker paws and tail

************ Apprentice- Meadowpaw

Dustwing- Dusty brown she-cat with blue eyes

Adderspot- Dark brown tom with black spots

**Apprentices:**

Meadowpaw- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Morningpaw- Pale sandy she-cat wit green eyes

Snowpaw- White tom with black tail and ear tips

Fernpaw- Grey she-cat with orange eyes

Sharp-paw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Galecloud- Honey-brown tabby she-cat with white flecks Mate: Hareclaw

Expecting

Spottedfur- White she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes Mate: Dewfeather

Expecting

**Elders: **

Shrewtail- Brown tom with lighter paws

Bumblewhisker- Grey tom with black stripes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Ben- Black tom with brown eyes

Nikki- Pale golden tom with blue eyes

Blaze- Dark golden she-cat with green eyes (Kit to Russet and Rye)

Russet- Dark russet she-cat with white paws (Mate to Rye)

Rye- Pale brown tom with blue eyes (Brother to Timber mate to Russet)

Timber- Brown she-cat with black paws (Sister to Rye)


	6. Chapter 6

**Spottedeyes: Thanks I'm happy you're liking it!**

**Amberflame805: Thank you. I'm happy you're liking this so far also.**

**Fourth Season: You'll see soon enough. Also thanks for reviewing**

**Perkypaw: All shall be revealed soon! :)**

**An: I do not own Warriors the Erins do and I do not own this idea Spottedeyes does. I'm happy you guys are liking it so far too! **

Emberpaw padded behind the patrol consisting of Pebblewing, Echofrost, Brackenpaw, and Antclaw. The grey she-cat was near the WindClan border trying to renew them. She looked at across to the moor and sighed. She padded along then heard a sound. She whipped around only to find nothing behind her. She shrugged then heard the noise again. This time when she turned she saw Adderspot at first she continued on but, then she hesitated and fell back.

"Um I need to do something," she said awkwardly. Pebblewing looked at her then nodded her head.

"But be quick," the brown and grey she-cat yelled back. Emberpaw nodded her head then approached the WindClan warrior.

"What do you want," the she-cat asked.

"I know this is a bad time but, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what," she asked. Adderspot took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about the way I snapped at you the other day. I-I wanted to tell you earlier but, I wasn't able to catch you." The tom hung his head.

"You don't need to apologize I shouldn't have been asking." The tom shook his head.

"No seriously you were curious and wanted to know about my…friend." The tom looked away.

"I-I have to go. See you around…I guess." Emberpaw watched the tom leave and her heart ached. No, she told herself, you are a different cat and besides you're in a different clan. Also he will find someone else soon anyways. Emberpaw nodded her head even though she knew she was lying to herself a little. Finally she had caught up to the evening patrol as they approached the camp. The grey she-cat sighed trying hard not to think about Adderspot. When they got into camp Emberpaw took a sparrow after the queens, kits, and elders were fed the settled down to eat it. She saw Minnowpaw approach the stop as Brackenpaw took his place beside her. Minnowpaw still walked but instead he sat beside Mudpaw and Otterpaw.

"Oh hi Brackenpaw how are you," Emberpaw asked.

"Good and you," he asked back.

"Also good. So why are you here," the new apprentice questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you that's all why?" Emberpaw looked away.

"No reason," she replied. The rest of the day was uneventful and soon everyone went to sleep. Emberpaw closed her eyes letting sleep take over her.

"_Want to go for a walk," the brown tom asked waking her up._

"_Sure," she said sleepily. As they padded out of camp the moonlight shone down on her honey-brown pelt. Together they walked through the moor each as happy as possible. The tom shifted unconfutable then looked at the pretty she-cat._

"_H-Honeyflight," he started nervously._

"_Yes," the she-cat questioned._

"_I-I've been meaning to tell you this a while. Honeyflight I-I love you and I've been wanting to ask you. W-Will you be my mate?" The words hit her like a stone. Honeyflight loved him but she knew they couldn't be together because of the secret she had. _

"_I-I love you too Adderspot b-but, we can't be together." She hung her head._

"_Why," he asked. _

"_It's too complicated. I-I can't tell. I-I'm so sorry Adderspot. I really am." Her eyes were filled with sorrow and hurt. Adderspot didn't press on though instead he began to pad off with sadness. Emberpaw shook her head trying to get away from the memory but, she had no luck. _

"_Why," she though aloud. _

"_Why can't I get out of here," she screeched. Behind her she heard a rusty laugh._

"_Who's there," she hissed. There was no answer just a constant rusty laugh._

"_Me," a she-cat hissed._

"_Who are you," Emberpaw asked with anger bubbling up inside her._

"_You'll know soon enough," replied a voice of a she-cat._

"_Come out here and fight," Emberpaw challenged. The laughing slowly faded away covered by someone calling her name._

"_Emberpaw," the voice of a tom called again._

"Emberpaw," Brackenpaw repeated once more.

"Uh...what," the apprentice said sleepily.

"Are you ok," the tom asked once more. Emberpaw nodded her head with doubt.

"Well are you sure? I mean you were thrashing in your sleep and mumbling something." Emberpaw nodded her head then she heard a cry of pain. Both apprentices glanced at each other before heading out into the clearing. Already Antclaw, Brindlefur, Doverleap, Goldenstar, Bluewhsiker, and a few others were out. Sprawled on the floor was Echofrost clearly in pain.

"What's going on," Emberpaw questioned.

"Echofrost is having kits," Bluewhisker replied curtly. Emberpaw was confused. _She didn't look pregnant_, she thought in shock.

"I need to bring her to the nursery," the medicine cat hissed. Quickly nearby warriors picked up the queen and rushed her over to the nursery. Emberpaw glanced over at Bluewhisker and saw Antclaw annoying him.

"Are you sure she's ok," she heard the tom question.

"Yes Antclaw now if you excuse me I have to take care of a birthing queen!" Bluewhisker hissed then stormed away to the nursery. Emberpaw had a confused look on her face on why Antclaw was so worried. She padded up to the gingery-brown tom with a question on her mind.

"Antclaw why are you so worried about her anyways? I mean are you two mates or something?" The tom shifted his paws nervously. Emberpaw waited for an explanation from him.

"Well…yes we are mates but, Echofrost wanted to keep it a secret for whatever reasons though."

"Well I'm happy for you and her," Emberpaw said smiling. After what happened Emberpaw couldn't go to sleep so she stayed up for a while.

"What's going on, she heard someone yawn. Emberpaw glanced behind her and saw Featyherpaw had gotten up.

"Well apparently Echofrost was going to have kits and we didn't even know." As soon as she mentioned kits Featherpaw didn't look so tired anymore.

"Really! Do you know how many? Are they born yet? Who's the father," a million questions were being asked by the grey tabby excitedly. Finally Emberpaw saw Bluewhisker come out with no expression. The apprentice approached the tom but, Antclaw beat her there.

"Antclaw I'm sorry but-," the warrior interrupted him.

"No, no, nooo!" Bluewhisker hissed in annoyance.

"Can I finish please? As I was saying I'm sorry but, you can't see her tonight. She's extremely tired and needs to rest. Don't worry though you can see her tomorrow." Antclaw nodded then everyone padded back to sleep. While she padded back to the apprentice's den Featherpaw was asking a million questions all at once. Finally all the commotion went down and Emberpaw drifted to sleep once more. The she-cat with the rusty laugh didn't show up again that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amberflame805: You really feel that way sorry. **

**Spottedeyes: Thanks you'll see what I have soon. ;)**

**AN: Like I say in every chapter I don't not own this idea Spottedeyes does. Also Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters not me. Wow 30 reviews! Thanks everyone! :D**

"Ok so Antclaw, Pebblewing, Thorntail, Brindlefur, Brackenpaw, Talonstrike, Leafcloud, Goosefang, Yellowtooth, Featherpaw, Emberpaw, and Mudpaw will be going to the gathering tonight." Quickly all the cats who were called gathered in the clearing ready to follow Goldenstar and Doveleap. Mudpaw and Emberpaw said a quick goodbye to their brother and left.

"Let's go," the dark golden tom yowled. Quickly they padded out of camp and into the forest for the gathering. Quickly they moved through the forest hoping not to be late. It was Mudpaws' first gathering and Emberpaw could see the excitement on his face as the got closer to the island.

"So what do you think it'd be like," the white flecked tom questioned.

"I don't know," the apprentice lied. Although she knew what a gathering was like she was still excited. The ThunderClan cats crossed onto the treebridge and headed into the gathering island. Already RiverClan and ShadowClan were there. Emberpaw took in a deep breath then entered the clearing. Goldenstar and Doveleap took their place with the other leaders and deputies waiting for WindClan to show up. Otterpaw and Mudpaw went off on their own to talk with the other apprentices. Emberpaw looked around until her eyes feel onto her father, Thorntail. The tom didn't notice her for he was looking at a RiverClan cat. The cat he was looking at was Twigleap a RiverClan warrior. Instantly Twigleap padded over to her father and the two began talking. Although there was nothing weird about two warriors talking Emberpaw saw Thorntail unsheathed his claws whenever he look at her or her siblings. Finally after a long while WindClan showed up.

"The gathering will began," Goldenstar yowled. Quickly all the chattering stopped and all the cats waited for the leaders to begin.

"I'll go first," Vulturestar announced.

"The prey is running well and everyone is fed. We cashed a fox off our territory a few days ago and it fled into ThunderClan territory Goldenstar." The ThunderClan leader dipped his head in thanks.

"We also have one new warrior, Patchwhisker."

"Patchwhisker, Patchwhisker," the clans cheered. Vulturestar sat back down then dipped his head for Featherstar to go next. The grey she-cat sat up then stepped forward.

"I have some grave news to report. One of our apprentices, Meadowpaw has sadly died. She was killed by a rampaging dog. Before she died though she received her warrior name, Meadowheart."

"Meadowheart, Meadowheart, Meadowheart," the clan cats called with an air of sadness.

"Spottedfur also moved into the nursery expecting Dewfeathers' kits. Like most everyone else the prey is running well. That is all I have to report." After the WindClan leader it was Goldenstars' turn to speak.

"Our prey is running well and we have three new apprentices; Emberpaw, Mudpaw, and Otterpaw."

"Otterpaw, Mudpaw, Emberpaw! Otterpaw, Mudpaw, Emberpaw!" The two apprentice who were there held their heads proudly as they were cheered. After the cheering had stopped Goldenstar continued.

"Echofrost has also given birth to three kits; Kestrelkit, Vixenkit, and Greykit." The clans cheered happily for the new additions to ThunderClan. Goldenstar singled for Reedstar to go next.

"Our fish are plentiful and hunting is well. We have two new apprentice, my kits, Stonepaw and Lilypaw!"

"Stonepaw, Lilypaw! Stonepaw, Lilypaw," they cheered happily. The gathering was called to a close and all the cats from each clan began to mingle. Emberpaw was alone as Mudpaw went to go talk to a group of apprentices with Featherpaw. Once again the she-cat saw her father and Twigleap together. The toms headed into a secluded part on the island away from everyone else. No one seemed to notice the toms expect for Emberpaw. She glanced around nervously then decided to follow both brown toms. Quietly she leapt into a bush to hear what they were saying.

"Thank you for this," Thorntail said with a hint of ice in his voice. Twigleap chuckled smoothly.

"No problem Thorntail. It's the least I can do after…you know the "accident". I still can't believe that they…what's wrong?"

"I-I have a strange feeling that we're being watched Twigleap. We should go before anyone wonders where we are."

"Ok then old friend. See you soon." Both toms left without noticing Emberpaw. Quickly the blended back in leaving Emberpaw wondering. _Why is Thorntail acting so weird? Why is he talking with Twigleap in privet? And most of all what as that "accident" they were talking about? _The grey apprentice was left wondering what they were planning. Slowly she padded out of her hiding spot hoping no one, especially Twigleap or Thorntail, saw her. She began to move towards the medicine cats when Brackenpaw stopped her.

"Hey Emberpaw," the handsome tom purred.

"Hey Brackenpaw," Emberpaw purred back awkwardly.

"So how was your first gathering?"

"Uh…wonderful. It was full of happy news and it seems like the other clans are doing well." Brackenpaw smiled then stood by her. Emberpaw let out a faint sigh then sat down for a little rest. Brackenpaw did the same much to her annoyance. As she gazed around the clearing her eyes fell on Adderspot. _Oh great_, she thought with a bit of mixed emotions bubbling up inside. She sighed then looked away hoping the WindClan tom didn't see her. Brackenpaw looked at his friend with a worried glance and said nothing.

"ThunderClan time to go," Goldenstar announced. All the ThunderClan cats gathered then followed their leader home. Emberpaw took one last glance at Adderspot then her eyes fell on Thorntail. She padded over to her father who sped up as she did so. Mudpaw was busy talking to Talonstrike clearly excited. All her clan mates were happy while they chattered away but, she was not. She knew of a dark secret that she intended to find out. When they got back Otterpaw and Mudpaw stayed up late talking about the gathering merrily. Emberpaw sighed then fell asleep. She was welcomed by a rusty laughing. Once again she was going to go through a night of torcher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amberflame805: I meant I would like you and everyone else to enjoy this. I mean I'm attempting to make everyone happy any way I can. Anyways you'll find out who that cat is in this chapter.**

**Fourth Season: All will unfold soon.**

**An: Yup I do not own Warriors or this idea. The Erins own Warriors and credit for this idea goes to Spottedeyes. Enjoy! **

It was a few days after the gathering. Leaf-fall had come making the air cooler. Emberpaw was training hard even though she knew all the moves. She had to pretend like it was all new to her otherwise her clan mates would get curious and they could find out the secret that weighed her down. Her mentor, Pebblewing, was clearly impressed that she was a fast learner. Emberpaw trained hard every day hoping to become a warrior with no worries but, even she knew that was impossible. She knew that her father was hiding something and that she still had feelings for a tom is her former life but, she also knew that she had to push those feelings away to focus on the present. She sighed hoping that for once she could be normal.

"Emberpaw now remember you need to- Emberpaw are you even listening?!"

"Uh what?" Pebblewing sighed then shook her head.

"Emberpaw listen if you want to become a warrior then you have to pay attention. You can't get distracted at any costs." _Easy for you to say_, Emberpaw thought with anger. _I mean you haven't had many lives like me, with each one facing many deaths, loss, and betrayals! I've been through so much, much more then _you'd _ever go through. _The young apprentice let out a soft, angered hiss. This time she listened closely this time not wanting to anger her mentor again. For the rest of the day the pair practiced fighting moves until the sun began to go down.

"So how was training," Otterpaw had asked his sister when they got back.

"Good. We practiced some fighting moves today and we're going to do some more tomorrow."

"That's nice," Otterpaw replied through fur.

"Hey do you want to share this squirrel with me and Mudpaw?" Emberpaw nodded her head and the three siblings ate in silence.

"So um…how have you two been," she started uncomfortably.

"Good and you," Mudpaw asked.

"Also good." After another pause of silence Emberpaw spoke again.

"I have something to ask you two." Both Otterpaw and Mudpaw looked up at their sister.

"Yes Emberpaw," one of the brothers replied. The grey she-cat shifted her paws before speaking. Otterpaw and Mudpaw waited.

"Well have you noticed that Thorntail has been acting a bit odd lately?" Otterpaw took a step back with his mouth gaping.

"You've noticed too," he asked in shock. The tom's sister nodded her head quickly while his brother looked confused.

"What do you mean 'You've noticed too'?!" Both apprentices looked at each other then back at their brother each refusing to speak. Mudpaw waited.

"Well you know how our father rarely talks to us now? Well the other day I saw him leaving camp so I-I kind of followed him. Luckily he didn't see me as though. H-He went to the old twoleg house but, he wasn't alone. There was a RiverClan warrior with him. I could tell because the other cat smelled like fish. Well at least faintly." Emberpaw nodded then she began to tell her account. Her brothers listened with interest until the very end. Otterpaw thought about what his sister had said while Mudpaw sat with his mouth gaping.

"A-Are you sure that's what happened," the white flecked tom asked Otterpaw and Emberpaw. Both apprentices nodded their heads.

"The question is though why are they meeting." Emberpaw nodded her head in agreement.

"Well it's kind of late and Doveleap will be working me hard. Goodnight," Mudpaw purred as he padded into the apprentices' den.

"That's a good idea. Emberpaw I'm going to are you coming?" The grey she-cat nodded her head then she followed her siblings. Slowly she settled into her nest letting sleep overcome her.

_She was welcomed by a rusty laugh. Fear began to spread throughout her body. _

"_Hello dearie," a she-cat purred icily._

"_You," Emberpaw hissed with hate._

"_Yes me young one." The she-cat was hidden in the shadows refusing to show herself. Emberpaw let her claws slide out._

"_What do you want," the apprentice hissed bitterly._

"_What do I want you ask. You'll know soon enough dearie," the ghostly she-cat purred with a sickening pleasantness. She began to laugh her rusty laugh._

"_What's so funny," Emberpaw hissed._

"_I watch you constantly in your living world happily hunting and going around. Then I watch you fight and I see the way you are. You love the fight. You love it and miss it don't you?"_

"_Shut up," Emberpaw hissed to the shadowy figure. She laughed once more trying to get the apprentice to attack._

"_Look at you. You're a monster! You have had many lives; half good half evil. I mean after all do you remember the worse? Let's see there was Palewhisker of RiverClan. Yes. She…oops I mean _you _were jealous of all the attention your sister, Feathersong, was getting. She even had kits with Brownfeather, the tom you loved! After you killed her you thought everything would get better. Your clan mates would like you, your parents would actually pay attention to you, and Brownfeather might even become your mate. Sadly for you though your parents didn't pay attention to you, your clan mates still ingnored you, and even Brownfeather was too in love with Feathersong to love you. When that happened you killed one of her kits, Minniowpaw. But, alas they found out that you killed both of them in cold blood so you were killed yourself. Now there was your most violent and my favorite life, Mosstail of ShadowClan. You killed first in the heat of battle. It was a RiverClan apprentice. With her you showed no mercy at all. Slowly you drowned her and that's when you realized you loved killing!"_

"_Stop it please," Emberpaw sobbed. Emberpaw remember that life, like all, in great detail. She hated her evil lives and wanted the she-cat to stop. Once again there was a rust laugh._

"_Your next murder was that of your own clan mate. Your own sister at that! She did something that made you _very _angry so you brought her out into the forest for a 'hunt'. While she was hunting you snuck up from behind pounced on her. You clawed her so bad she was bleeding from every inch! Slowly and painfully she bled to death at the paws of her own sister. Iwonder if you'd do that to one of your brothers. Anyways you returned to camp satisfied knowing that they think a fox did it. And they foolishly did. Soon you killed whenever you could. At first prey was enough but, then you wanted more you craved more so you began to kill cats. Each and every one innocent! You even killed_ kits_!" _

"_Stop it please. Please I'm begging you to stop!" The she-cat didn't stop she continued on. _

"_Next was Flowernose of ThunderClan. This life of yours was meant for many things after all you were the daughter of the clan leader. You had everything you wanted; a great mate, beautiful kits, and many friends but, then tragedy struck. Your mate died protecting your precious kits; Streamkit, Swallowkit, and Brackenkit. Out of a broken heart you brought them into the forest for a 'game'. That's when you killed your kits. Your own kits in cold blood. But, what you didn't know is someone was watching. That someone was Shadepaw but, lucky for you she had forgotten after bumping into a rock…or so you thought. The deputy at the time, Swallowflight, was framed in your place and you were the next deputy. You had many plans for the cats who could've saved your mate but, didn't. Once again sadly you were caught and killed for your crime. You died nine times in a row as Flowerstar." The she-cat chuckled for she loved this twisted forum of entertainment. _

"_Why…won't…you…stop," Emberpaw yowled between sobs. Clearly the shadowy cat loved her misery and torcher. _

"_Then there was Leopardfur of WindClan. Your parents abandoned you leaving for some other queen to take care of you. That other queen didn't even _love _you! You then met the love of your life or so you thought. He left as soon as you had his kits denying that he was even their father! Finally your best friend betrayed you when she became mates with the one who left you. That was the final straw and you snapped becoming insane. You killed everyone who hated you and once again that wasn't enough. You killed and killed until you died."_

"_Please, please stop this now! I-I don't like to kill I-I don't want to!"_

"_Finally the one that tops all of them is Yewheart the ThunderClan _medicine _cat. Yew is poisons so her name fits well; Poisonheart. You not only killed with claws but, with medicine too. You tricked cats into eating death berries, holly, hemlock, and many other things that killed them. Because you're a medicine cat no one even questioned you! It was easy to interrupt false signs, omens, and prophecies after all _everyone_ believes their medicine cat. Why you did this only you know after all you are nothing but a killer! A murder of elders, warriors, apprentices, queens, and even kits! You're a monster waiting to be let out!" Emberpaw was shaking with anger and sadness._

"_ENOUGH! I. SAID. STOP! YOU PUSHED ME AND NOW YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Emberpaw ran after the she-cat instantly pinning her down. She glared into the other she-cat's dull green eyes with anger and hate pounding through her blood. Emberpaw clawed and attacked the she-cat mercilessly. Crimson blood splattered everywhere staining the paws of the apprentice._

"_Great job Emberpaw you have unlocked your inner monster." With that the green eyed she-cat disappeared leaving Emberpaw sobbing once more._

**If you want to know more about Palewhisker check out my one-shot, Replaced. Another thing I have some story ideas I'm willing to give up. Just PM me. Also I will be needing kits in the future so fill out this forum.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other(This can be if you have any plans for a mate, kits, mentor, ect.):**


	9. Chapter 9

**LoSt KiTtEn Of ThE JuNgLe: Yup :D**

**Spottedeyes: Thanks for the review and for the kit!**

**A/N: Here is another chapter of Reaper. I do not own the idea or Warriors. The idea goes to Spottedeyes and Warriors goes to the Erins. **

It had been three days after the dream-no-nightmare. Although she didn't want to admit it Emberpaw did enjoy the fight and power she had over the dull eyed cat. She shook her head then began to move shaking the memory away. The half-moon was shining from above covering the land in a silvery glow. It was her first night out without a warrior and she was excited. Emberpaw padded around looking for some prey to hunt for her clan. She was once again near the WindClan border missing the moor and winds. She sighed the continued to move along tracking a squirrel. While she hunted Emberpaw felt an odd feeling forming almost like someone was watching her. She shook her head then thought, _Maybe it's just Mudpaw or Otterpaw after all they are also out. _Emberpaw moved along but, the feeling didn't go away. Finally Emberpaw sighed then she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I know you're out there," she called out nervously. She waited a few moments before speaking again.

"Like I said I know you're out there! Come out now and face me!" Emberpaw waited and finally someone did show their face.

"You again Adderspot?! What are you doing stalking me?!" The ThunderClan apprentice with both happy and nervous to see him. After all he seemed to show up whenever Emberpaw was near the WindClan border.

"N-No, no nothing like that at all. I-I was just out hunting and heard something on ThunderClan's border." The apprentice was unconvinced.

"I find that strange because, all most every time I'm near the WindClan border you seem to be there too. So are you or are you not stalking me." Emberpaw gave him a cold and angered look. Although she still had feelings for the tom she couldn't help but, be creped out by him at times.

"Like I said I wasn't stalking you but, the truth is every time I hear or see a ThunderClan patrol or cat I-I want to check it t-to see i-i-if…if you are there. I don't know why Emberpaw but, I just have to see you. It's very weird but," the tom let out and didn't finish his thoughts.

"Ok then Adderspot why didn't you just say?!" Emberpaw waited for an answer and she wasn't going to leave until she got one.

"I-I don't know. You're from a different clan and I thought you'd be creped out if I told you."

"Are you kidding?! I was creped out because, I thought you were stalking me. And in a way you were." The greened eyed apprentice took a step back nervously. She was now a bit scared once again.

"Ok I'm sorry. I know I could've done it another way but…but, oh great I just ruined a possibly good friendship. Sorry about that I-I'm just and idiot." Emberpaw smiled lightly the let out a soft chuckle.

"Ok then hare-brain you want to be friends? I-I don't mind that…as long as you stop semi stalking me." This time the black spotted tom let out a laugh then stopped. His eyes grew a bit wide and a sadness hit him. Quickly Addrspot shook his head then he smiled.

"Ok then. Well I have to go but, before I do can I ask you something?" Emberpaw nodded her head and waited.

"Well I-I was wondering i-if maybe you can meet me here tomorrow. Y-You don't have to but, you can if you want of course. Well goodbye see you tomorrow night maybe." Adderspot walked away looking back a few times as he did. Emberpaw continued her hunt merrily catching a lot. After all her clan needed it for leaf-bare was coming soon. The night was unusually cool for that time meaning that leaf-bare would come sooner than she thought. She let out an angered huff then soon after she heard a scream. _Oh great now what_, she thought with anger and fear. Soon after another scream came making Emberpaw run towards the sound quickly. She looked around at then sniffed the air. She could smell Mudpaw and something else that she couldn't identify.

"Mudpaw," she called out. She waited and there was no response. Once more she scanned her surroundings and realized that there was some water near her.

"Mudpaw," she called again this time with more worry. She ran over towards the lake shore and was about to dive in but, then someone grabbed her scruff pulling her back.

"Let go of me," she yowled angrily clawing into the air randomly. Finally she wriggled free of the thing's grasp and she turned around.

"Show yourself," she hissed into the pitch black forest. She ran back in the darkened forest looking for the thing that attacked her. All of the sudden she felt something hit her side hard knocking her over. She quickly got up and started to randomly claw at whatever she could. A few times she felt her paws hit something but, it was almost never her attacker. Finally she felt herself get pinned down exposed to her enemy's attacks. The grey she-cat clawed frantically trying to get her attacker off of her. Once again she wriggled free of the grasps of her attacker and she scratched it again. She was glaring at darkness but, she knew someone or something was there. All of the sudden a realization hit her. Mudpaw. Emberpaw turned tail from the battle eager to find her brother.

"Mudpaw," she called again. In the dim moonlight she noticed something floating in the lake. It was Mudpaw who was very still. The tom bobbed in the water not making an effort to move.

"Mudpaw no," she screeched. Quickly she dove into the icy water frantically trying to reach for her brother. The icy lake water flooded into her nose, mouth, and lungs cutting off her ability to breathe but, that didn't stop her. Emberpaw still swam her legs getting tired with each effort. She countined not wanting to give up for a dying Mudpaw.

"Mudpaw," she called again frantically swimming towards the tom. Finally she got to him and slowly she began to pull him to the shore. Cold and tired Emberpaw collapsed on the shore panting tirelessly. For a few moments she lad there slipping in and out of consciousness as the cool waves lapped at her paws.

"M-Mudpaw," she called weakly to the tom close to her. There was no answer. Slowly she began to get up staggering and dragging herself towards the half-drowned apprentice. With her muzzle she nudge her white flecked brother. He did not move. Mudpaw was laying as still as a rock his body was cold.

"Mudpaw," she called again with her voice shaking. Once again the tom didn't answer he just laid there with no movement. Tears began to pour down Emberpaw's face and finally the apprentice's vision began to go dark. After a few moments she collapsed on the ground not moving.

**I will be needing kits in the future so fill out this forum.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other(This can be if you have any plans for a mate, kits, mentor, ect.):**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amberflame805: It's ok that you don't have an oc.**

**Fourth Season: So sorry for not replying to review in the last chapter! I'm so sorry! Anyways I'm happy you like it and you'll see the outcome from the last chapter in this one.**

**REdfire: Thanks for the kit and review. I'll be sure to use him.**

**Jazzystorm: Ok then I'll use Dawnkit. Thanks for the review also.**

**A/N: Thy does not ownth Warriors or the idea ofth Reaper. Spottedeyes ownths the idea for Reaper and the Erins ownth Warriors. And there is my fail attempted at old English! :D**

"N-No, no, no," the she-cat yowled awaking from her sleep. She blinked her green eyes opened to the blinding light of the sun. Emberpaw glanced around confused, frighten, and worried.

"W-Where am I," the apprentice questioned nervously.

"You're in the medicine den," a dark blue-grey tom answered. He gazed at her with no expression.

"W-Who are you and how long how I've been out," she questioned with fear.

"Emberpaw it's me, Bluewhisker. You know your medicine cat. Also you've been out for three days." Emberpaw looked shocked because, she was out for three days. The shocked looked turned into a confused look as she tried to remember. Quickly the memory from three nights before hit her.

"Bluewhisker where's Mudpaw?! Is he ok?!" Bluewhisker pointed with his tail to where Mudpaw was.

"He's right there and yes he's ok." Emberpaw let out a sigh of relief then glanced at her brother.

"When we found you two he was clinging onto life and you were half-dead." Emberpaw shuttered remembering how cold and tired she felt. Emberpaw felt like she was forgetting something but, she shook the feeling off. She sighed then thought of something.

"So who found us before we…you know we could freeze."

"Otterpaw found you. As soon as he did he ran back to camp got some warriors then ran back even though we knew where you were. So why were you and Mudpaw in the lake?"

"Well I found him floating there and I sort of jumped in to get him. By any chance did you or anyone else…smell anything weird while you wing here there?" Bluewhisker shook his head then went back to sorting his herbs.

"Can I get up now," Emberpaw questioned. Bluewhisker looked up from his herb sorting nodded his head then went back to doing his job. Slowly the white chested she-cat got up then walked over to her brother. She put her nose to his fur and felt him breathing. _Thank StarClan_, she though gratefully. The apprentice then padded out of the medicine den and into the clearing. Blinding sunlight blocked her vision as she exited the den.

"Gotcha," Kestrelkit yelled. The small she-cat pounced on Emberpaw.

"Get her," Vixenkit and Greykit yelled. Greykit nipped at the apprentice's tail playfully.

"You three leave poor Emberpaw alone_ right _now," Echofrost hissed to her kits.

"I'm so sorry Emberpaw I expected better of them from an injured warrior in training." Echofrost gave her kits a stern look before they retreated into the nursery. Creek-kit and Grasskit exited with Silverfawn close behind. Silverfawn ran up to the apprentice then she began to lick her.

"Silverfawn can you please stop it. I'm, fine," Emberpaw purred. After the death of her mother Silverfawn had taken care of her and her siblings.

"I know," the silver queen began.

"I just want to help you Emberpaw. So do you know how Mudpaw is doing?" The grey apprentice nodded her head.

"He's alive but, he hasn't gotten up yet." Silverfawn nodded her head then went to go to her kits, Creek-kit and Grasskit. After the queens left Emberpaw heard someone call her name.

"Emberpaw you're awake," it was Otterpaw who called to her. Otterpaw ran towards her as happy as can be.

"How are you, the brown tom asked as soon as he reached her.

"I could be better but, I'm alright. Now can I eat I'm extremely hungry." Otterpaw chuckled then brought her a squirrel.

"So why did you go into the lake?" Emberpaw sighed then told her brother everything from the fight to when she collapsed. When she was done her and her brother sat in silence.

"So do you think someone really tried to kill the both of you?" Emberpaw nodded her head certain of it. Otterpaw sighed then looked around. Huis gaze fell on Featherpaw. The tom's sister looked at him and instantly a thought hit her. She gasped then let out as horse giggle. Otterpaw glared at her.

"What's so funny," he hissed with embarrassment.

"You like Featherpaw," the she-cat said laughing. Otterpaw held his ears back clearly embarrassed.

"Could you have said that any louder," he hissed to Emberpaw. The grey she-cat opened her mouth ready to say something again but, before she could Otterpaw covered her mouth with his tail.

"Shut up," he hissed. Otterpaw removed his tail and the siblings glared at one another each refusing to give up the stare down. After a while of them glaring at each other Otterpaw left tired of his sister. After the brown tom left Emberpaw sat alone in the clearing resting for a while. She could see Creek-kit, Grasskit, Vixenkit, Greykit, and Kestrelkit playing near the nursery with Echofrost, Silverfawn, Littleheart, Silverfawn's mate, and Embertail watching them. Mousestep and his sister, Doveleap, sharing toughs while Yellowtooth and Brindlefur side by side with their tails intertwined. Pebblewing, Leafcloud, and Thorntail were nowhere to be seen. The warriors were most likely on a hunting patrol trying to get more food for their clan mates for the oncoming leaf-bare. Alone watching the clan was Minnowpaw who looked bored out of his mind. Emberpaw got up and she began to pad to him. The tom's expression changed from bored to happy as she came. As Emberpaw padded closer she was quickly stopped by Brackenpaw.

"Emberpaw you're awake," the tom purred happily. The she-cat nodded her head trying to glance at Minnowpaw. The tom had gotten up and was nowhere to be seen. Emberpaw sighed then looked at Brackenpaw.

"So what happened? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" The apprentice asked Emberpaw many questions all at once not stopping for a second. When Brackenpaw was done the grey she-cat answered all his questions and they talked for the rest of the day. Later as Emberpaw settled into her nest in the medicine den a thought hit her. _Adderspot_, she thought. As soon as Bluewhisker was asleep she snuck out of camp and into the forest going to the WindClan border. Emberpaw waited and looked around seeing no sign of the tom.

"Adderspot," she called out to the moors. There was no answer. Emberpaw waited a little longer before calling the tom's name again.

"Adderspot are you here? It's me Emberpaw." The she-cat waited and thee was still no answer. After a while the she-cat decided to leave but, before she could she heard a voice.

"Emberpaw," it was Adderspot.

"Adderspot you're here!" The she-cat smiled then waited for him to talk.

"Where were you for the past three days," he asked.

"I-I kind of swam in the after my brother fell in three nights ago. I was half-alive and he was clinging onto life when we were found. I-I wish I could have seen you on the night you asked me to see you but, I was asleep in the medicine den. Sorry."

"No, no it's fine," the tom said purring. Emberpaw smiled then sighed.

"So did you keep coming back here when I didn't show up?" Adderspot nodded his head then smiled.

"I'm happy you could make it tonight," he purred softly. The ThunderClan apprentice nodded her head in agreement.

"So how are you now," the WindClan tom questioned.

"Good and you?"

"Also good." For the rest of the night the pair talked and agreed to meet the next night. And so they did.

**I will be needing kits in the future so fill out this forum. When doing it can you also give me their warrior name and lets have some toms in there to also? I forgot to add that.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other(This can be if you have any plans for a mate, kits, mentor, ect.):**


	11. Chapter 11

**Flowerfall: I will use Flowerkit, but can you change the last part of her name to something like Flowershade or something like that? **

**Fourth Season: Thank you for the advice. I know my comma placement isn't the best at times and this was helpful. You won't see it until chapter 14 because I write thanks for the oc.**

**Spottedeyes: Thank you for the oc and telling me Brightkit's name**

**Almighty Ironic Empress: Thanks for the review and oc.**

**A/N: You know the drill. I don't own Warriors of this idea. The Erins own Warriors and Spottedeyes owns the idea. Ok I need some kits for the future. Also I have a few stories that anyone can have. I'll PM you the details.**

The dark grey she-cat was awoken by a hard nudge at her side.

"Uh a few more moments Pebblewing," she groaned sleepily.

"It's not Pebblewing. It's Mudpaw and we better get our butts out into the clearing now. A meeting is begin held." At the mention of a meeting Emberpaw shoot up in her nest then she began to awaken. Finally she padded into the clearing. Already the entire clan was gathered waiting for Goldenstar's words. Emberpaw glanced at Mudpaw before Goldenstar began. She smiled happy to see him better after five days.

"Creek-kit and Grasskit each of you have reached the age of six moons. Creek-kit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Creekpaw. Your mentor will be Mousestep. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

"Goosefang you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Doveleap, and you have shown yourself to be kind and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Creekpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to her. Grasskit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Grasspaw. Your mentor will be Toadheart. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

"Toadheart you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received training from me, and you have shown yourself to be strong and brave. You will be the mentor of Grasspaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to him."

"Creekpaw, Grasspaw! Creekpaw, Grasspaw," the clan cheered in happiness. Emberpaw smiled at the new apprentices happy for more warriors soon. She glanced at Littleheart and Silverfawn who were happy for their kits. Pebblewing singled with her tail for Emberpaw to follow. The grey she-cat did and they went to go do some training.

"Ok so today we'll be practicing your hunting Emberpaw. First I would like you to catch a squirrel and a mouse or two. Go." Emberpaw raced through the forest searching for the prey her mentor told her to get. As she searched she finally caught a scent. It was a squirrel. Quickly the tracked the animal as it prepared for the early leaf-bare. Slowly she stalked it careful not to make a sound with the crunchy leaves. Holding her breath she crept closer and closer avoiding every colorful leaf. Finally she took in a deep breath and pounced. She landed on the creature and quickly snapped its neck before it could scurry away. She buried the limp animal then went to search for the mice. Once more Emberpaw looked around for the prey trying to find them. Finally the grey furred she-cat caught the scent of mouse. After tracing the mouse she began to stalk the prey once more. Slowly she crept once again careful not to make a sound. Finally she pounced and she missed.

"Mouse-dung," she spat angrily. She flicked her tail and tried to find another one although it was hard. Finally she found another and this time she caught it. After that she dug up the squirrel and brought both things of prey back to her mentor.

"Good job Emberpaw. You know though you could've caught that mouse if you had been more balanced." Emberpaw nodded her head and waited for her next orders.

"Ok next we'll be practicing some battle moves." Emberpaw's face lit up. _Oh great_, she thought. _I truly am a monster if I'm still liking battles._

"So what kind of moves," she asked.

"Just some normal fighting and defense moves." The apprentice was confused. She knew it was important to go over old teachings once in a while but, why would they now? After all they did that the other day.

"So why exactly are we doing this?"

"Ok tonight we will be doing a mock battle and you, Featherpaw, Brackenpaw, Mudpaw, and Otterpaw will be with us." Emberpaw smiled then felt her heart flutter at the mention of Brackenpaw. She smiled then they trained. After training they headed back to camp. Emberpaw ate the squirrel she caught with her brothers then she got some rest preparing for the upcoming mock battle. After the sun had gone down Pebblewing, Talonstrike, Thorntail, Leafcloud, Rabbitstep, Littleheart, Doveleap, Brindlefur, Antclaw, Silverfawn, Toadheart, Featherpaw, Brackenpaw, Otterpaw, Emberpaw, and Mudpaw all lined up and exited the camp together. Once they got to where they were going Doveleap turned her attention to her cats.

"Ok so we'll split up into two teams. Each team will be their own "clan" and they will have to defend their "camp". For the leaders I have chosen Talonstrike and Leafcloud each to lead one. Both of you will defend your "camps" from the opposite "clan". Leafcloud you choose your cats first."

"Ok I want Toadheart, Brindelfur, Pebblewing, Doveleap, Featherpaw, Mudpaw, Emberpaw, and Brackenpaw will be on my team." After Leafcloud called out her cats Talonstrike did the same.

"Now that you've chosen your team mates I will tell you what needs to happen. Each team needs to try and capture the others "camp" while defending your own." Doveleap nodded then the leaders lead their cats to their "camps". Talonstrikes camp was bramble bush while Leafcloud's camp was an old hollowed out tree on the opposite side.

"Ok," Leafcloud began.

"I want Brackenpaw, Emberpaw, Pebblewing, and Brindlefur to stay here and guard the tree. Doveleap, Toadheart, Featherpaw, and I will try and capture their camp. Mudpaw you will help us but, you will also be our messenger too. Ok everyone I called follow me." Emberpaw watched as the cats left leaving her Brackenpaw, Pebblewing, and Brindlefur to watch the mock camp. Emberpaw's ears were pricked as she listened for any noise in the forest. The cool wind blew silently through the forest moving the leaves slightly as it went. So far there was nothing but, darkness and quiet. Emberpaw gazed around trying to see and hear if anyone was out there.

"I'm going to go look around a bit," Brindlefur said. The she-cat padded away looking for any signs of the other "clan". Emberpaw shivered as another cold breeze blew past.

"You ok," Brackenpaw asked her. The apprentice nodded her head still shivering. The tom sighed then moved closer to her. Their pelts were touching making Emberpaw feel warmer on the outside and inside. Emberpaw blushed a little but, the moment was ruined by the sound of a yowl.

"TalonClan attack," Talonstrike yelled. Quickly the cats launched into battle. Emberpaw fought with Featherpaw with her claws sheathed of course. The she-cats tumbled away from everyone else fighting each other. When they fell apart Emberpaw gazed into her eyes and for a split second she saw a hint of anger. _Why is she angry_, she thought. During her distraction Featherpaw went after her again knocking Emberpaw over. The grey apprentice was pinned by her friend who didn't lighten her grip. Emberpaw wriggled out of Featherpaw's grasp and knocked her over. Emberpaw ran over to where the main battle was and fought with Antclaw. The brownish-ginger tom had her easily beaten.

"LeafClan has been captured," Littleheart yowled. Soon the battle broke up and everyone went back to the meeting area. Emberpaw looked around trying to find her brothers. She found Mudpaw but, Otterpaw was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Mudpaw have you seen Otterpaw?" The white flecked tom shook his head. Emberpaw looked around with still no sign of her other brother. Finally the she-cat walked up to the deputy.

"Doveleap have you seen Otterpaw?" The she-cat shook her head then looked around.

"Hey has anyone seen Otterpaw," Dovleap asked around. Everyone shook their head. Quickly everyone began to get worried for the missing apprentice.

"Otterpaw! Otterpaw where are you," Emberpaw called out into the night. There was no answer. The grey she-cat looked around and saw Featherpaw standing still. The apprentice walked over to her and saw she was frighten.

"What's wrong," she asked the pale grey tabby. She pointed with her tail what she was looking at. Emberpaw let out a gasp when she saw what she was looking at.

"Otterpaw," she whispered.

**I will be needing a few more kits in the future so fill out this forum. When doing it can you also give me their warrior name and lets have some toms in there to also? Remember two or three ocs per person**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other(This can be if you have any plans for a mate, kits, mentor, ect.):**


	12. Chapter 12

**Moonbeam141: Yah sorry. I meant that Mousestep was Creepaw's mentor**

**Fourth Season: Same as above**

**Mnaseer2001: Yup that is**

**LoSt KiTtEn Of ThE JuNgLe: Thanks for the ocs and review. I'll use them as soon as possible.**

**Grasswing of WingClan: I'm glad you're liking the story! Also I'll use the ocs soon.**

**Leafstorm of FireClan: I'll use the ocs soon. Thanks for the review.**

**Flowerfall: Ok sounds good.**

**A/N: As usual I do not own Warriors or this idea. Spottedeyes owns the idea and the Erins owns Warriors. ****I need a few more kits in the future so I'd like it if you could give me some. **

It was a few days after the mock battle. Otterpaw was in the medicine den still asleep after four days. Emberpaw was getting worried for her brother hooping he'd live. The grey she-cat sighed touching her nose to her brother's fur. The tom laid still not moving an inch. Emberpaw sighed then left the den. The rain pounded on the roof of the medicine den and greyed the day. Night was approaching soon and Emberpaw was excited. She was going to see Adderspot again and that was all she could think about. From the make shift fresh kill pile she got a mouse for Echofrost and her kits. After that she settled down and grabbed something for herself.

"H-Hey E-E-Emerpaw," Brackenpaw greeted shivering. The air was cool and crisp from the rainstorm. The tom sat beside her without making a sound.

"So," he began awkwardly.

"H-How are you f-f-feeling?"

"G-Good," the apprentice replied. Brackenpaw leaned closer trying to keep his friend warm. Emberpaw felt a spark of warmth and happiness flood through her body. Emberpaw felt herself blush a bit before she began to eat.

"S-So how's Otterpaw," the dark brown tom asked.

"He s-still h-h-hasn't woken u-up yet," Emberpaw relied shivering a little. Brackenpaw nodded his head then he soon got up after they were finished. Emberpaw sighed when Brackenpaw left missing him for some odd reason. Emberpaw staggered onto the apprentices den waiting until everyone was asleep. Slowly she padded out of the den careful not to alert anyone. Emberpaw snuck out through the dirtplace. No one notice her leaving. She knew none of her clan mates were out that cold night so she knew she was ok. Emberpaw padded through the woods wanting to reach the WindClan border soon. After a while of walking she finally reached it. Adderspot was already there waiting with a smile.

"Hello," the apprentice purred.

"Hey," Adderspot purred back. The pair stood there not knowing what to say.

"So um how are you," the black spotted tom asked.

"Good. And you," Emberpaw asked.

"Same. So anything new?" Emberpaw shook her head. Adderspot leaned closer to the apprentice wanting to keep her warm. The she-cat stood there a moment then quickly pulled away.

"What's the matter," the WindClan cat asked.

"Well I-I like you but…we can't be meeting like this anymore." Emberpaw turned away sadness hitting her.

"Why can't we Emberpaw? I mean no one knows and it's all good. I mean after all…d-do you like meeting me?" The apprentice sighed and turned to him.

"I-I do but, if we're caught…"

"Well we won't be. I promise I'll always-," he stopped.

"Emberpaw don't move," Adderspot instructed. The apprentice held her breath not making a move.

"What is it," she whispered with fear.

"An adder," the tom replied. Emberpaw was frozen as she remembered her mother's, Briarfrost, death.

"Where is it," she asked still whispering.

"Behind you on the branch. Like I said don't move." Emberpaw obeyed not moving. _Why is the adder out at this time of year_, she thought. Soon all that was interrupted. Adderspot moved her out of the way and the adder struck. Emberpaw gasped then everything went black. Soon after she woke up and found Adderspot on the ground crumpled up and dying.

"N-No…no Adderspot," she cried. She ran over to the fallen tom moving him.

"A-Adderspot p-please get up," she sobbed.

"I-It's my time Emberpaw. B-Before I go c-can I tell you something?" Emberpaw nodded her head.

"I-I love you and I-I'm happy you're alive." The tom then let out a soft laugh.

"W-What's funny?"

"You know you're right I will see Honeyflight again in StarClan. T-Thanks for stopping me from making a terrible mistake." Emberpaw sighed then gazed into his amber eyes.

"C-Can I tell you something?" Adderspot nodded his head weakly.

"Y-You will not see her in StarClan because…b-because I am her or I was her." Adderspot looked shocked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Wait so…Honeyflight you've been with me all along," he asked hopefully. Emberpaw nodded her head.

"Oh I-I…I l-l-love y-you. B-Both o-of you," finally life left the tom and he stood still.

"No…no Adderspot why?! Oh why," Emberpaw sobbed. She placed her nose to the dead tom's fur. By then the rain had stopped and the stars shone.

"I love you too," she whispered. She laid by the tom a while not wanting to leave his side. _This is what happens when you fall in love. This is what happens when you try to find love_, a voice in side said. _No_, she thought. _He died so he could save me. He did this because, he loved me_, she hissed back at the other voice. Quickly she fell asleep without any disturbance.

"_Hello Emberpaw," a familiar voice purred. _

"_You," Emberpaw hissed with hate and anger. The she-cat let out her rusty laugh._

"_Yes it's me dearie now I'm so sorry your poor Adderspot is dead. You poor, poor thing." She began to laugh once more._

"_Why," she spat, "Why do you enjoy my pain?!"_

"_Why do I enjoy it you ask? I enjoy it because, I'm-," she stopped._

"_Never mind. I'll see you soon," she hissed._

A few hours later she awoke with a start. She was still by Adderspot but, his body was cold. The she-cat got up and left him sadness overcoming her. _Why did you have to die_, she wailed in her mind. _Why _you, she thought. Quickly she ran through the forest not looking back. No one was up as she settled back into her nest. _It's all your fault. _All _your fault_, something wailed and hissed at her. She felt something jab at her side.

"Uh…what," she groaned.

"It's me Pebblewing Emberpaw. It's time for patrol." Emberpaw sighed getting up to leave.

-…-

**A/N: Yup I killed Adderspot off. I did feel a bit bad, but in the end (Beep. Spoilers must be bleeped you can't listened) so that's going to happen. What did you think of this chapter, the story so far, and the death of Adderspot? Thank you for the 50 reviews everyone! Now I need just a few more ocs. Remember two or three ocs per person**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other(This can be if you have any plans for a mate, kits, mentor, ect.):**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amberflame805: :D**

**Spottedeyes: Well…um…**

**Grasswing of WingClan: Yah poor Emberpaw.**

**Fourth Season: Thanks for the oc!**

**Mnaseer2001: Thanks for the oc. She will appear soon.**

**A/N: As usual I don't own the idea or Warriors. Spottedeyes own the idea and the Erins own Warriors. **It was two days after Adderspot's death. Emberpaw was sadden and none of her clan mates seemed to notice. No one except Mudpaw and Brackenpaw. She sighed as she grabbed some food for the elders.

"Hey Emberpaw can you do the elder's ticks," Pebblewing called. Emberpaw let out an angered sighed not wanting to do the job many apprentices dreaded. She padded into the medicine den to greab some mouse bile.

"Emberpaw I'm so glad to see you," Mudpaw purred.

"Guess what? Otterpaw is waking up now!" Emberpaw gasped excitedly as she quickly walked up to her brothers.

"Otterpaw how are you feeling," she asked.

"Good," the tom groaned out. Mudpaw and Emberpaw smiled happily then the grey apprentice grabbed the mouse bile in a leaf.The she-cat padded over to the elder's den with the fowl smelling thing in the leaf. The grey apprentice entered trying not to scar the elders.

"Hello Emberpaw," Embertail purred.

"You've come to do our ticks," Smallstrom asked. The apprentice nodded then she began to work on the small, old tom.

"Ah thank you," Smallstrom meowed drowsily. Emberpaw working in silence getting almost every tick.

"So how are you feeling," Embertail asked the apprentice.

"Good," Emberpaw replied to the grey elder. While she worked there was only silence throughout the den.

"So Emberpaw want to hear a story," Smallstorm asked. The apprentice nodded her head while continuing to work.

"Ok," the tom began.

"It was my first time out as an apprentice. I was hunting so I could help the clan during the harsh, bitter leaf-bare. As I was hunting storm clouds began to roll in and I knew I was in trouble. Snow began to fall slowly then it came down faster and faster not stopping. I knew I had to find shelter I just didn't know where. I remember an elder telling me of tunnels that connected the WindClan and ThunderClan territories, but they were all gone…or so he thought. I was able to' find one and I sheltered there. For two days I had stayed in the tunnels as the blizzard raged on not showing any signs of giving up. I was cold and it looked like I didn't had any chance to survive." As Smallstorm told his story Emberpaw remembered that storm well. She was just a small kit, Honeykit in fact. The blizzard was one of the worse the clans had ever scene. The leaf-bare had taken so many lives that WindClan didn't recover until the end of new-leaf.

"It was so cold down there in the tunnels I'm surprised that I didn't freeze. There was no prey and water was hard to come by. For five days with little to eat and drink I stayed down trying not to freeze to death. There were a few times though I thought I was done for and on to our ancestors, but they were watching out for me and I lived as you can see." Emberpaw nodded interested in the story the elder had told her. The apprentice was done so she brought the mouse bile back to Bluewhisker. When she finished she looked around camp for something to do. As she did Yellowtooth burst into camp out of breath looking shocked. Goldenstar and Doveleap quickly padded over to the tom checking on him.

"Yellowtooth are you ok," the golden leader asked. The tom quickly nodded his head. By then Mudpaw and Grasspaw were listening to the conversation.

"Yes sir. Featherstar wants to speak to you this instant and she doesn't look happy." Goldenstar nodded his head then looked around camp.

"I want Toadheart, Pebblewing, Silverfawn, Emberpaw, and Grasspaw to come with me. The rest of you stay here." As the ThunderClan patrol began to pad away Emberpaw had a feeling that whatever the problem was it wasn't good. Quickly the she-cat caught up to Goldenstar wanting to ask him something.

"Why are you brining so many of us," she asked.

"The reason is if a battle breaks out we have enough warriors to defend and get help." The tom padded on until they reached the border. There waiting was Featherstar, Petalheart, Blizzardsong, Grasstail and Dewfeather.

"Hello Featherstar how are you," the golden leader asked. Mudpaw, Creekpaw, and Goosefang watched the WindClan cats.

"Not that good," she hissed with a sadness.

"Why," the large golden tom asked. Featherstar shook her head then glared at the tom.

"Listen Goldenstar two days ago we f-found the body of my son, Adderspot," Featherstar said trying to hold her anger.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but, what's that have to do with ThunderClan," he asked clearly curious.

"Well Adderspot had ThunderClan scent all over him! He was killed by one of _your_ warriors Goldenstar! Don't try to lie to me!" Emberpaw felt her fur go cold remembering the night of Adderspot's death. The apprentice watched the leaders while holding her breath. Finally after a while Petalheart spoke.

"Listen Goldenstar one of your warriors_ killed_ my brother! Please don't lie to use because, we know the truth!"

"We are telling the truth," Toadheart insisted to the WindClan cats.

"Whatever you ThunderClan scum! You killed our brother and you will pay," Blizzardsong hissed. Featherstar gave a look ton her daughter then looked back at the ThunderClan leader.

"Listen Goldenstar. This has been going on for too long! If you don't stop this then this means war," the grey she-cat hissed. The large tom stepped back with a shocked expression on his face.

"Featherstar why?! Leaf-bare is getting close and if we are getting close to war both our clans will be in a horrible state! I-It just can't happen! Featherstar this must be a misunderstanding. Maybe our scent drifted across the border and it somehow landed on Adderspot." The pale WindClan leader shook her head eyes blazing with fury.

"No Goldenstar I'm tired of you trying to make an excuse of my son's death! If you or any of your warriors won't own up to it then this means war!" With that the WindClan cats walked away leaving Goldenstar and his warriors in shock. After a while Goldenstar led his cats away and they padded back into camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," Goldenstar announced as soon as they reached the camp. Quickly every queen, kit, apprentice, warrior, and elder joined wanting to hear the tom's news.

"Featherstar's son, Adderspot, has died. S-She believes that we killed him and foolishly she has declared war."

"What are we going to do," Echofrost asked in fear curling her tail around her kits.

"We will fight and train like never before. We shall attack and we will send WindClan a massage I promise you that," the tom yowled to his warriors. Cheers began to rise up and soon the ThunderClan cats began to chant Goldenstar's name. _This is all my fault. I have started and war and I can't stop it_, Emberpaw thought while gazing around the clearing.

-…-

**A/N: So yup a battle will happen. What do you think of that? I know it might seem like a dumb reason for a war, but Featherstar is old and family is blinding her judgment. Now until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Grasswing of WingClan: True she did**

**Fourth Season: Yup he does. Actually female leaders can have kits. There is no rule in the Warrior Code or law that says different.**

**Moonbeam141: Ok thank you for the tips. You'll see the corrections soon.**

**Greydeer: I'll use Lightkit soon. Thanks!**

**LoSt KiTtEn Of ThE jUnGlE: Um…I'm confused.**

**Flowerfall: Sorry to ask you again, but can I change Stormkit's name to Stonekit?**

**A/N: Hello again everyone! The next chapter is ready and I hope you enjoy. I don't own this idea Warriors. The idea is Spottedeye's and Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.**

Emberpaw was training hard. It was a long week after the threat from WindClan. She sighed not wanting to go to war especially with leaf-bare coming quickly. The grey she-cat flicked her tail not wanting battle at all.

"Hello Emberpaw," Minnowclaw, who had gotten his warrior name a day after the meeting with WindClan, purred. Emberpaw dipped her head then continued to train with Brackenpaw. The tom ran at her in them mock fight. Emberpaw moved to the side avoiding the tom's hit. Quickly Brackenpaw regained his balance then he went at her again. Emberpaw once again dodged his hit, but she fell down as the tom rushed past her. Quickly she got back up ready for Brackenpaws' attack. The tom ran at her and this time the grey apprentice dodged his attack. In an instant the two ThunderClan apprentices were in a mock battle. After a while of rolling around Emberpaw pinned Brackenpaw and she began to paw at his stomach. Quickly the tom pushed her off and she was pinned trying to break free from the tom's grasp.

"Brackenpaw you did a good job," Pebblewing began, "What you could've done better though was let your instincts balance out with your mind so they could work as one sort of speak. Emberpaw you also did a god job, but when you lost your balance it was because of bad posture. Here show me what you did again." Quickly the dark grey apprentice showed the warrior what she did then she stood as still as a pine. Nodding her head Pebblewing opened her mouth to speak.

"I see. Your back leg is a bit too far out. Try brining it in more and that should help." Emberpaw did so and this time she kept her balance. Pebblewing nodded then the training went on. By the end of the day Emberpaw was sore and tired. When they entered the camp warriors were everywhere tired after training all day. The ThunderClan cats were preparing for the upcoming battle that many disagreed with.

"Hey Emberpaw want to share this," Brackenpaw called with a squirrel in his jaws. The she-cat nodded then padded over to the dark colored tabby. Before she sat down Featherpaw padded over with a mouse dangling from her mouth.

"Hey um Brackenpaw. Do you want to share this mouse," the apprentice asked. Brackenpaw shook his head, "Sorry Featherpaw I'm sharing with Emberpaw."

"Oh ok," the grey she-cat replied with disappointment. Featherpaw padded away leaving Brackenpaw and Emberpaw alone.

"Hey Featherpaw you can eat with me," Embverpaw heard her brother, Otterpaw, say to the she-cat. Turning her attention back to Brackenpaw the apprentice listened to his words.

"So how are you doing," the tom asked.

"Good," Emberpaw replied with a bit of prey in her mouth. The winds blew cold telling of an early Leaf-bare. Great just what we need, the dark grey apprentice thought. Emberpaw saw Mudpaw, Creekpaw, and Grasspaw sharing some prey while Toadheart and Pebblewing were sitting together tails intertwined. While everyone ate and rested a patrol consisting of Yellowtooth, Creekpaw, Mousestep, and Brindlefur. Mousestep limped in with his leg injured. The others had only minor scrapes and scratches.

"What happened," Goldenstar asked when the battered patrol entered camp.

"W-We were attacked by a WindClan patrol," Mousestep managed to say. Creekpaw nodded her head then sat by her mentor. Quickly, the medicine, Bluewhisker, darted out of his den. The tom grumbled as he worked.

"Yellowtooth can you tell us what happened?"

"Yes Goldenstar," the warrior began.

"We were doing our patrols like you told us to then while doing the WindClan border we were attacked. As you can see we all fought and eventually they left." From around the clearing Emberpaw could see warriors whispering to each other, clawing at the ground, and shaking their heads. After a while all eyes were turned to Goldenstar with everyone wondering what he would do.

"The problem with WindClan is getting more sever. I can't believe they're causing all this trouble for one warrior they thought we killed," he hissed. Everyone nodded in agreement to the tom's words.

"So what are we going to do," Grasspaw asked. Smiling, Goldenstar opened his mouth to speak.

"We will attack them. We will show them just how strong ThunderClan is then they'll worry," he yowled to his warriors. Cheers of approval sounded from all around, but it left Emberpaw gulping.

"Before anything else though I believe it's time for a long awaited apprentice ceremony." Already Kestrelkit, Vixenkit, and Greykit were in the clearing excited. Emberpaw saw Echofrost shakingn her head.

"They're only five moons Goldenstar," the queen countered.

"Almost six," he replied.

"Now Kestrelkit, Vixenkit, and Greykit please come forward. Each of you are about six moons so it's time. Kestrelkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Kestrelpaw. Your mentor will be Toadheart. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

"Toadheart you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Talonstrike, and you have shown yourself to be cunning and loyal. You will be the mentor of Kestrelpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to her. Vixnkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Vixenpaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope I will pass down all I know to you."

"I hope I will give you excellent training from as I learned from Smallstorm. Greykit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Greypaw. Your mentor will be Minnowclaw. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

"Minowclaw you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You are young, but you have received excellent training from, Thorntail and you have shown yourself to be caring and skillful. You will be the mentor of Greypaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to him."

"Kestrelpaw, Vixenpaw, Greypaw! Kestrelpaw, Vixenpaw, Greypaw," the ThunderClan cats cheered the new names of the apprentices.

"Oh great the apprentice's den will be packed, right Emberpaw? Emberpaw…hey Emberpaw are you ok," Brackenpaw asked his friend. Shaking her head Emberpaw looked at the tom.

"Hu what… oh, y-yes, I- I'm f-fine. I just feel…sick. I think I'm going to sleep. G-Goodnight," she replied nervously. Brackenpaw nodded his head then Emberpaw padded off. Settling down in her nest the grey apprentice quickly fell asleep.

"_Hello dear Emberpaw," the rusty voice greeted. Fear began to engulf the apprentice._

"_W-What do you want," she hissed with fear. After their last meeting Emberpaw had been frighten by the strange, insane cat._

"_Well you started a war between your clan and WindClan and I thought I'd tell you great job! Not only is your beloved Adderspot dead, but now many of your clan mates will die as well. What's worse Leaf-bare is coming up and you know what that means._

"_N-No. Just stop you piece of fox-dung," Emberpaw hissed once more._

"_Oh that's the thing though. I can _never_ leave. You know what's the best part? You can unleash your inner monster! You can bringing out on the WindClan cats and no matter how much you want to fight it you can't! This war and all the deaths that come with it is all your fault!" The shadowy she-cat disappeared cackling until she was gone._

**A/N: What did you think? Did you love it did you hate it? Anyways who is your favorite character so far?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Greydeer: Ok I'll use her. Thanks by the way!**

**LoSt KiTtEn Of ThE jUnGlE: Okay**

**Moonbeam141: I also like her and many of my other characters**

**Grasswing of WingClan: Yup!**

**Mnaseer2001: No and you're welcome **

**A/N: I do not own Warriors or this idea. The idea belongs to Spottedeyes and Warriors belongs to the Erins. Didn't post last week, because my Wifi went down :P. So today you guys get a doble update!**

It all began when she heard the yowl.

"Come quick! WindClan is attacking," a warrior yelled. Drowsily Emberpaw got up confused.

"W-What's going on," she asked out aloud. She looked around and soon all her senses awoke. Aware of everything around her Emberpaw launched into battle. Instantly she was met with claws scratching at her pelt. _How did they attack so soon? _We_ were going to attack tomorrow. They must have heard something_, she thought. Shaking her head she began to wrestle with a WindClan tom who she knew as Sharpkit, now Sharp-paw. The apprentices were biting and clawing at each other as if there was pure hate between them or a lifelong grudge. Finally Emberpaw had him pinned.

"Give up," she asked hissing trying to fight the urge to hurt him further.

"As if you squirrel-brain! ThunderClan is full of weak kittypets and loners like you!"

"How dare you rabbit-muncher! We stopped letting them in ages ago!" Emberpaw lunged at the tom once more this time placing her paw on his throat. Smiling wickedly she put her muzzle close to his ear.

"No do you give up," she challenged.

"N-No...I-I-I d-don't surrender," he hissed pushing Emberpaw off of himself. Quickly they went into a flurry of fighting once more. After a long while the pair split and they went to fight others. _I need to stay in control_, Emberpaw thought mad at herself. As she ran through the heat of battle she tried to find someone to help. Finally she saw that Minnowclaw was having a bit of trouble with two warriors she recognized as Nightclaw and Ferretfoot. Quickly, she launched herself at one of the toms clawing at him. Although she did feel guilt as she battled Ferretfoot she knew that she had to for ThunderClan. As she clawed at the older tom she had no clue about the other WindClan warrior behind her.

"Emberpaw look out," Minnowclaw yelled. The grey-brown tom got in the way and once again he was battling two WindClan warriors. As she and Ferretfoot fought the WindClan tom then heard a cry for help. Looking at Emberpaw then his clan mate, Willowheart, Ferretfoot ran towards the grey she-cat.

"You won't be so lucky next time fox-heart," he hissed back. Glaring at Ferretfoot, Emberpaw ran back to help Minnowclaw. The tom was battling Nightclaw and Cloverwing and losing. Quickly Emberpaw pounced on one of them, clawing at the back of the WindClan warrior. Nightclaw thrashed about trying to get the apprentice off of him, but he had no luck. Emberpaw bit at the tom's back causing him to yowl with rage and pain. Finally the black tom got Emberpaw off and the tow went into a battle of hissing and clawing. Finally the WindClan tom had her pinned and beat. Raising his paw he began to bring it down on the apprentice.

"Get away from her," a tom yowled. A flash of grey-brown fur blurred Emberpaw's vision as the weight of Nightclaw instantly lifted off of her. _Minnowclaw again? Thank you_, she thought. Emberpaw nodded to the tom then rushed back into battle. As she ran through the chaos the grey apprentice saw Yellowtooth battling with Sleetfeather, the WindClan deputy, Willowheart, and Ferretfoot. The tom seemed to be losing and soon he fell. Quickly, Featherpaw came to his aid trying to hold off the three warriors. While she sprinted through the battle, Emberpaw spotted Toadheart and Pebblewing fighting side by side, while the elders helped protected Kestrelpaw, Vixenpaw, and Greypaw. As she darted over to help them, the apprentice saw Brackenpaw losing the fight to Sharp-paw and Fernpaw. The tom was up against them alone and soon another apprentice, Morningpaw, came to help her clan mates. Running to his side the grey she-cat began to help. Quickly she began to fight with Fernpaw quickly beating the apprentice. Emberpaw quickly went back to helping Brackenpaw.

"You again," Sharp-paw hissed. Ignoring him, the she-cat fought with the WindClan apprentice. Together Brackenpaw and Emberpaw cashed him off.

"Thank…you," Brackenpaw panted.

"You're welcome," she replied back. Slowly the battle began to die down until only a few warriors were fighting. Emberpaw spotted Goldenstar and Featherstar still battling each other even though it was won. As the leaders fought Goldenstar finally clamped his jaws around Featherstar's neck slowly choking and killing her. The grey leader finally collapsed down dead.

"Y-You killed her," Blizzardsong said. In a quick instant the pretty she-cat rushed up to the ThunderClan leader fighting him. After a while of hissing and clawing Blizzardsong pinned the golden tom glaring at him.

"You took my brother and now you took a lie from my mother. Now I'll take a life from you." The grey and white she-cat dug her claws into Goldenstar's neck and stomach slowly letting him bleed out. As Blizzardsong watched Goldenstar die the WindClan leader slowly awoke.

"W-WindClan retreat," she yowled best she could. Quickly the WindClan warriors fled without looking back. As the dust settled warriors were on the ground, blood was everywhere, and Goldenstar laid still.

"W-Was that his last life," Brindlefur asked with worry. As if one queue the tom moved groaning in pain. Sighs of relief sounded from around. Gazing around the camp, Emberpaw saw the limp body of Otterpaw. Bounding over to her brother the she-cat nervously touched his side.

"I'm ok, I'm ok just…tired," the tom voiced. Nodding the grey apprentice then looked around for Mudpaw.

"Over here," her brother called as if reading her mind. Padding over to him she let out a breath of relief happy to see none of her littermates had died.

"Did anyone die," Doveleap asked.

"Yes. Yellowtooth is lost," Bluewhisker called shaking his head. Mummers of sadness sounded throughout the Thunderclan cats. The sandy tom's body was brought into the clearing and a vigil was held for him. Next to her Emberpaw heard a hiss from a warrior.

"What's wrong Brackenpaw," she asked.

"Well the battle was going to be tomorrow! Look at it his way. Isn't it strange that they attack the night before we do? Think about it," the dark tom hissed clawing at the ground. Taking the apprentice's advice the dark grey cat thought then realized he had a point. Looking around the camp once more Emberpaw spotted Minnowclaw sitting by the fallen warrior. Padding to him the apprentice sat by the tom.

"Hey thank you for helping me during the battle."

"No problem," the young warrior purred. Goldenstar, who was still weak, padded up onto the highledge with a slight smile.

"ThunderClan as you know WindClan attacked tonight and we lost a good warrior. Even with that loss I want to thank two apprentices. Featherpaw, Brackenpaw please step forward. I, Goldenstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Featherpaw and Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they replied together.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Feathernose. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Brackenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brackenshade. StarClan honors your skill in battle and swiftness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The ThunderClan cats began to cheer the names proudly. When it was done Brackenshade padded over to Emberpaw and the pair rested together.

-…-

**A/N: So the battle happened and Goldenstar lost a life along with Featherstar. Yellowtooth died and Featherpaw and Brackenpaw became warriors. Did you like the names for Brackenshade and Feathernose?**

**Allegiances *****update***

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Goldenstar- Dark golden tom with white paws, ear tips, and tail

************ Apprentice- Vixenpaw

**Deputy: **Doveleap- Pale grey she-cat with golden eyes and black paws, tail tip, and ears

************ Apprentice- Mudpaw

**Medicine cat:** Bluewhisker- Dark grey-blue tom with pale green eyes

**Warriors:**

Thorntail- Dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Antclaw- Dark brown-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Rabbitstep- White tom with green eyes

************ Apprentice- Otterpaw

Brindlefur- Pretty brown brindled she-cat with bright green eyes

Echofrost- Pale grey she-cat with white underbelly and chest

Leafcloud- Pale brown tabby she-cat with white specks

Littleheart- Cream tom with green eyes

Silverfawn- Silver she-cat with white spots and amber eyes

Talonstrike- Pale brown tom with gold-orange eyes

************ Apprentice- Kestrelpaw

Goosefang- Dark grey tom with paler flecks

Mousestep- Pale dusty tom with amber eyes

************ Apprentice- Creekpaw

Toadheart- Black and white tom with pale amber eyes

************ Apprentice- Grasspaw

Pebblewing- Dark brown and grey she-cat with

************ Apprentice- Emberpaw

Minnowclaw- Grey-brown tom with blue eyes

************ Apprentice- Greypaw

Feathernose- Pretty pale grey tabby she-cat with soft white paws and fiery golden eyes

Brackenshade- Dark bracken colored tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Emberpaw- Dark grey with white chest and underbelly also has black tipped ears and tail tip

Otterpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mudpaw- Pale brown tom with white flecks and orange eyes

Creekpaw- Pale sandy-brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Grasspaw- Brown-ginger tom with blue eyes

Vixenpaw- Dark gingery-brown she-cat with white paws

Greypaw- Pale grey tom with white spots and amber eyes

Kestrelpaw- Dark brown she-cat with white flecks and ears and green eyes

**Queens and kits:**

None

**Elders: **

Embertail- Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Smallstorm- Dark grey almost black tom with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Vulturestar- Pale red-sandy tom with blue eye

**Deputy: **Cedarpelt- Pale sandy she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Halfear- Dark brown she-cat with half an ear missing

**Warriors:**

Breezesong- Black she-cat with golden eyes

Ivystep- Grey and white she-cat with orange eyes

Lichenfur- Pale brown tom with white spots and blue eyes

Flintwing- White she-cat with green eyes and grey paws

Beetlepelt- Black tom with golden eyes

Thistlewing- Pale grey she-cat with black paws, underbelly, and chest

Frogtail- Brown tom with fiery orange eyes

************ Apprentice- Applepaw

Mottlepelt- Grey mottled tom with

Oliveclaw- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Briarstorm- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Weedfur- Black tom with messy fur and dark blue eyes

Sandtail- Pale sandy tabby tom with blue eyes

Pearheart- Brown she-cat with golden eyes

Ratwhisker- Dark grey tom with

Tawnyfrost- Tawny she-cat with white spots

Mothscar- Ginger she-cat with scars all over her body

Fennelclaw- Pale tan tom with green eyes

Patchwhisker- White tom with dark grey patches

**Apprentices:**

Applepaw- Pale gold-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Softwhisker- Pale grey she-cat with white paws Mate: Mottlepelt

Kits: Redkit(Gingery-red she-cat with white spots),

**Elders: **

Swiftheart- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderflight- Black tom with dark brown legs

Ryefoot- Pale sandy brown tom with golden eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Reedstar- Brown tom with black paws

**Deputy: **Webfang- Black tom with grey spots

**Medicine cat:** Volewhisker- Tan tom with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Poppysong- Calico and white she-cat with green eyes

Wetclaw- Dark grey almost black mottled tom

Snakefur- Dark brown-ginger tom with yellow eyes

************ Apprentice- Lilypaw

Fishleap- White tom with green eyes and greying muzzle

Brindlefoot- Brown brindled she-cat with bright green eyes

Frostwhisker- Pale grey she-cat with white flecks

************ Apprentice- Mallowpawpaw

Mintfeather- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Tanglefur- Sandy tom with green eyes

Twigleap- Dark brown tom with white muzzle, chest, and tail tip

************ Apprentice- Streampaw

Creekwing- Brown tabby she-cat with paler underbelly and chest

Vixenheart- Dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Shellnose- Grey and white tom with one green eye and one blue eye

************ Apprentice- Stonepaw

Seedclaw- Pale brownish-grey she-cat with

Sageheart- Pretty black she-cat with silvery muzzle, paws, and ears

**Apprentices:**

Streampaw- Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw- Dark grey tom with blue eyes

Lilypaw- Calico and white she-cat with green eyes

Mallowpaw- Black she-cat with silver paws

**Queens and kits:**

Beechtail- White she-cat with orange eyes Mate: Tanglefur

Kits: Tansykit(White she-cat with sandy patches) and Treekit(Brown tom with green eyes)

**Elders: **

Skywhisker- Grey she-cat with white flecks

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Featherstar- Pale grey she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

**Deputy: **Sleetfeather- Pale grey she-cat with orange eyes

**Medicine cat:** Redberry- Dark red-ginger she-cat with green eyes

************ Apprentice- Snowpaw

**Warriors:**

Blizzardsong- Pretty grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hareclaw- White tom with golden eyes

************ Apprentice- Morningpaw

Crow-whisker- Black mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Dewfeather- Pale grey tom with darker flecks and blue-green eyes

Cherrypelt- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Cloverwing- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

************ Apprentice- Fernpaw

Nightclaw- Black tom with orange eyes

Willowheart- Pale grey she-cat with darker, faded stripes

************ Apprentice- Sharp-paw

Ferretfoot- Grey tom with amber eyes

Frecklefur- Brown she-cat with darker flecks and lighter paws

Petalheart- White she-cat with pale grey paws, ears, and tail tip

Grasstail- Tan tom with darker paws and tail

Dustwing- Dusty brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Morningpaw- Pale sandy she-cat wit green eyes

Snowpaw- White tom with black tail and ear tips

Fernpaw- Grey she-cat with orange eyes

Sharp-paw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Galecloud- Honey-brown tabby she-cat with white flecks Mate: Hareclaw

Kit: Applekit

Spottedfur- White she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes Mate: Dewfeather

Kits: Dewkit(White she-cat with grey spots), Lakekit(Pale grey-blue she-cat with darker stripes), Ravenkit(Black tom with white paws),

**Elders: **

Shrewtail- Brown tom with lighter paws

Bumblewhisker- Grey tom with black stripes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Ben- Black tom with brown eyes

Nikki- Pale golden tom with blue eyes

Blaze- Dark golden she-cat with green eyes

Russet- Dark russet she-cat with white paws

Rye- Pale brown tom with blue eyes

Timber- Brown she-cat with black paws


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Warriors or this idea.**

Pain rippled through Emberpaw as she got up. The memory of the battle was still fresh in her mind along with the death of Yellowtooth. Groggily she got up licking her messy pelt. After that was done she padded into the clearing where every ThunderClan warrior was buzzing with excitement. Curiously she padded to where the warriors were wondering what was happening.

"Congratulations Goldenstar," she heard one warrior purr.

"I'm happy you two finally decided to do that," another cat exclaimed. Squeezing through the crowd Emberpaw finally knew what was going on. Brindlefur was smiling towards Goldenstar the ThunderClan leader. Brindlefur and Goldenstar were smiling as they leanded into each other

"Do you plan to have kits," Silverfawn asked.

"Maybe soon," Brindlefur replied purring. Emberpaw looked around trying to figure out what was happening.

"What's going on," the grey apprentice asked Featherpaw.

"Brindlefur and Goldenstar are now mates," the apprentice replied stiffly before padding away. _What's her problem_, she though. As she made her way through the crowd, Emberpaw heard mummers of happiness spread throughout the clan happy to hear the news. After the commotion died down the dark grey apprentice went to go search for her mentor, Pebblewing. With no surprise Emberpaw found the grey she-cat with Toadheart.

"Um Pebblewing can we go now," Emberpaw asked. The she-cat smiled at Toadheart not seeming to listen.

"Um Pebblewing," the grey apprentice asked again.

"Uh what?"

"I said are we training," the apprentice asked hissing. Rolling her eyes Pebblewing padded off with an eager Emberpaw behind her. The grey she-cat followed excitedly.

"So what are we going to do? Practice hunting?" The older she-cat shook her head.

"No we are going to pick moss for the elders," the warrior replied.

"Oh. Ok then. Where's the moss?"

"Just follow me," Pebblewing grumbled clearly a bit annoyed about earlier. Mentor and apprentice padded together until they reached an area near the lake. As they looked around for the soft green moss Emberpaw realized that her mentor was acting a bit weird. Finally after a while of searching they had found a large thing of moss. Quickly padding over to the green substance Emberpaw began to pick it. Eventually she grabbed enough for not only the elders, but for Brindlefur and Bluewhisker. With a mouthful of moss the pair padded back quickly to camp. When they entered Emberpaw was tasked with getting Brindlefur and the elders moss while Pebbelwing went to sit back with Toadheart. Letting out an angered sigh Emberpaw padded into the elders' den with the thing of moss in her mouth.

"Hello Emberpaw," a tired Smallstorm greeted. The she-cat bowed her head then began to trade the moss. Smallstorm and Embertail had been injured during the battle, but Smallstorm had the worse injuries.

"So how are you," the apprentice asked.

"Good," Embertail replied to her kin. Smallstorm nodded showing that he felt the same. Emberpaw traded the moss out then went back to the elders den this time with Mudpaw and Otterpaw. Together the littermates looked at the elders like lost kits.

"Um Embertail. Can you tell us a story?"

"What kind," she asked.

"Well maybe one about Cloudsong," Mudpaw asked shaking from the cold. Thinking for a moment the elder finally opened her mouth.

"Very well young ones," she replied purring. Smiling slightly Emberpaw sat by her brothers like she was a kit even though she was a moon or two away from being a warrior. The siblings waited for the elder to begin excited to hear the story.

"Well when your mother was an apprentice she was first going to be a medicine cat. She was the apprentice of Larknose, the medicine cat before. While training she realized that the life of a medicine cat wasn't for her. During that time Bluewhisker, then Bluepaw, had also come to a realization. He was no longer interested in being a warrior, but instead something else. The tom found himself hanging around with Larknose more and soon he realized what the path for him was. Cloudpaw and Bluepaw switched places and they were happy about it. Cloudpaw became the apprentice of Goldenstar, then known as Goldenheart a warrior of ThunderClan. She trained hard and soon caught up with the other apprentices her age thus becoming a warrior on time." The three apprentice let the story sink in happy to hear something about their mother that Thorntail would've never told them.

"T-Thank you," Otterpaw stuttered with the cold. Embertail dipped her head and Mudpaw, Otterpaw, and Emberpaw left. When they exited they were met with hard, glaring, orange eyes. They knew the cat who was looking at them all too well. It was Thorntail. Emberpaw gulped blinking her green eyes as she passed the dark tom. Thorntail's eyes followed her and he growled as Emberpaw quickly passed. After she was away from her father Emberpaw spotted Brackenshade singling her over with his tail. The black eared apprentice bounded over to his side smiling.

"H-Hey Emberpaw," the dark brown tom began. The white bellied she-cat dipped her head.

"I-I know it's n-not much, but d-do you want to share this thresh with me?"

"Sure," the apprentice chirped merrily. The pair ate in the cold, Leaf-bare silence as the wind blew around them. Emberpaw began to shiver quickly getting too cold. As she shivered the apprentice felt the young warrior wrap around her trying to keep her warm. The dark grey cat smiled resting her head on the tom's side. Brackenshade let out a small purr of happiness then he intertwined his tail with Emberpaws'. The ThunderClan apprentice felt herself go warm with embarrassment and happiness on the freezing night. After a while the sky had grown pitch black and everyone was soon asleep. When Emberpaw entered the den she found that Creekpaw, Grasspaw, Otterpaw, and Mudpaw were all snuggled up together trying to keep warm. The apprentice moved her nest with the others and soon she fell asleep wishing for the cold to go away.

"_Hello Emberpaw," the ragged voice greeted._

"_Not again," she groaned with fear._

"_Yes again," the strange, dark she-cat replied with a horrid cackling. Emberpaw's fur fluffed up in fear and anger as she glared at the older cat._

"_Why am I here again," she asked hissing._

"_Oh, no reason. Well expect that there's going to be another battle soon which will be deadlier than the last."_

"_What do you mean by that? H-How do you know," the ThunderClan cat asked folding her ears back._

"_I have my ways," she replied disapperaring leaving Emberpaw alone._

**A/N: Ok I've decided to do a question of the day thing instead of an extra author's note. So here's the first question or second. What is your favorite chapter?**


End file.
